A Reptilian Child
by RandallFanOne
Summary: Part two of A Boggs-Second Hand Revenge
1. Default Chapter

**A Reptilian Child**

Hey,hey,hey! Were back in the sequel to my first story! This one is so long I haven't even finished writing it on paper yet. But rest assure I will upload as soon as I can. But this story not only takes us back to Randall's past or the love for the other characters, but I even put in sections that take our heroes to the human world, but even past the city of Monsters Inc. Well enjoy this semi-master piece of writing.

Don't forget to review.

Chapter 1 Waiting

It has been 10 years since Boo was taken. None of the employees or civilians have changed over those years...except one....James P. Sullivan.

James was affected the most.. Sullivan was in a sad state everyday. Still he went to the C.D.A every time he could to see if they had any lead. But each time it was the same response. Randall Boggs was still considered a threat to the citizens, but Sullivan agreed to have Randall at Monsters Inc. so that he wouldn't be arrested. Randall spent most of his time working on his machine and doing what he does everyday. Mike tried to cheer Sully up but to no avail. So instead he and Celia enjoyed there time together. But things weren't going to be the same for all of them.....

__

In an unknown location, a room so dark is seen. But what seems to be a shadow, darkens its figure even more...

(Click!)

__

The lights in the room flicked on. behind the figure were pieces of metal and other parts which looked like they "did" go together. The figure was a young teen girl about 12 years old...she had ponytails on each side of her hair, she wore a black suit, fitted with metal buttons ,that seemed to cover all but her face...

It....was Boo...

She looked up, dropping some kind of weapon from her hand.

(Another voice): (Laughing)....Perfect...

__

The door in the room opens and Randolph steps in holding a towel in his top left hand.

Randolph: Good...

Boo stood up

Boo: Thank you....

__

Randolph throws her the towel, she used it to wipe the water from her face.

Boo:....

Randolph: That's 99,847...hmph...

Boo: What is it?...

Randolph: The same as my brothers scare record...

Boo:.....

Randolph: I wonder when I'll see him again..

*

****

Monsters Inc.

(Yawn)

__

Randall was working late on his machine. He had worked on it till now(2:19 pm). His machine was his only possession that would be of any use to him.

( Twick...twick....twick..)

__

He was tightening on of the vales on his machine

Randall:.....(yawn)

__

He was still the same as he always was...him, Sully, and Mike weren't that much older. Still as young as ever.

Randall:....

__

Randall blinked his eyes and began to close them.

Randall:....ehh...maybe some coffee will keep me awake

Randall: If they still make it right...

__

He put his wrench down on one of the boxes and heads out of his 

"lab".

Celia was answering calls when Randall entered. Both failing to make contacted , as he went into the break room. Mike had come out of the "Laugh Floor" not noticing the reptile.

Mike says the same two word phrase "Oh Smootsipoo"

And Celia say's Mikes nickname.

Mike: You look lovely today!

Celia: Oh...so we going anywhere tonight?...

Mike: I'd thought we'd see a movie

Celia: Why don't we bring Sully?...he's been down lately...

Mike:...well ok...we could bring him..

Randall: To see " Idiots with one eye"

__

Mike turned seeing Randall right behind him

Mike: Ahh!(huff)(wheeze)....oh its you..

Randall: (Chuckle)

Celia: .....Well to bad you can't go

Randall: I wouldn't be caught dead with you three....

Mike: What too expensive for you?..

__

Randall slammed Mike against the desk with all four of his hands, alarming Celia.

Randall: Remember that I sill haven't forgotten about you eleven years ago!

Randall: I still have my revenge set for all of you!

__

He slowly let Mike go

Randall: Now I have work to do....(chuckle)

__

Randall heads back to his lab, of course Randall, Sully, and Mike only know where it is.

Mike: I cant believe that Sully lets him stay here....

Mike: Where is Sully anyway?..

Celia: I think he's been in the office..

Mike: Thanks Smootsipoo...

*

****

Sullies Office

__

Sully was looking out the window holing a picture of Boo in his hand.

Sully:...

__

All the time Sully had been scared and sad. Thinking... where is she?...Is she ok?...Will I ever see her again?

Sully:....

__

He placed the picture down and places himself in his chair putting his hands near his eyes.

Mike had creped in when he did that.

Mike: Sully?...

__

Sully woke up seeing Mike

Sully:!! Oh...Mike hey buddy..

Mike: You ok?..

Sully: Uh...yeah I'm fine...

Mike: Um...Me and Celia are going to a movie...you want to...

Sully: No thanks Mike...

Mike: Sull...I know something's wrong...

Mike: Its that kid....

Sully: I'm...worried

Mike: Sully I'm sure she's safe

Sully: I hope so...

Mike: I know so...

Sully: Thanks Mikey...

Mike: That's what I'm here for

__

Sully reveals a smile

Mike: There it is!

Sully/Mike: (laugh)

Mike: Well I'll see you later

Sully: See you soon Mike..

__

Mike leaves

*

****

Randall's Lab

(Vvrrrrmmm)

__

Randall was testing out the Scream Extractor to check his progress

Randall: Yes! It works!

__

He rubs his 4 hands in his sneaky way

Randall: Wazowski...I need to see you...(chuckle)

*

****

Celia's desk

Celia: Ready Googleybear

Mike: Yeah..

*

****

Locker Room

__

Randall made himself to the locker room with no sign of the ocular one. But he sees Ranft the scarer that was below Randall in the past. Randall was sort of Ranft's idol, since he was right below Randall.

Randall: Ranft!

Ranft: Oh Randall...haven't seen you around here lately..

Randall: Forget that, where's Wazowski!?

Ranft: I saw him head out with Celia

Randall:!!!...Darn!(That green eyeball was suppose to be my test!)

Ranft:...Oh Randall....

__

Randall was about to leave but stopped thinking he should just listen to this lower class buffoon, since he didn't have anything better to do.

Randall: What Ranft!?

Ranft: You...on the floor?..

Randall:!! I will NEVER work for that idiotic throw rug!!!

Ranft:...Well you think I should quit....

Randall:!?!?...(Hmm...probably not as idiotic as the rest...)

Randall: (Chuckle) he he...most definitely

Ranft:....Well...ok..

Randall:(Huh?)...Your really quitting..?

Ranft: Well your my idol remember...

__

Randall thought back to the old glory scaring days. Ranft asked Randall for tips on how to scare...well better. Most of the time Randall avoided him or just not talk to him. Actually....this is the first discussion they have had ever. Randall would figure this "follower" would be of use to him in the future.

Randall: Hmm...

Ranft:???

Randall: Listen....you...uh

__

It was hard for Randall to tell someone to work for Sullivan, even if it was for his revenge plan.

Randall: (Oh just say it!)....Stay on the job..

Ranft:...

__

Randall switch back to his tone

Randall: We might talk...more

Ranft: Well....ok..

Randall:....

*

****

Unknown

Randolph: Hmm...ahh... that will work....

__

Randolph was in yet another dark room. Filled with strange devices and lab equipment. Tubes, containers, burners, all sorts of things.

Randolph held up a small specimen jar that had a very small hard to see figure inside it.

Randolph: That's 26....

__

Boo steps into view.

Boo: How's your experiments going?...

__

Randolph turns

Randolph:..26 for now..

__

He had 3 fingered gloves on his 4 hands, Boo was helping him get them off. She spoke as she helped him.

Boo: I'm sorry I can't help...

Randolph: It's alright I'm making good progress...

Boo: But I don't like you being alone all the time...I don't get to see you as much...

Randolph: Well its just I'm working...

Boo:...Well...I believe you..

Randolph: As you should...you can always trust me

Boo: Ok

__

She heads out

Randolph places the jar on a shelf that's other parts are covered by sheets

Randolph: (Laughing!)  
_Randolph slows his laughing and shows the same grin as Randall does._

Randolph: You can always trust me (Laughing!)

*

****

Outside Monstro Mega Plex

__

It was raining now. The clouds covered the sky making night seem like it has already engulfed the city. Mike and Celia were getting there tickets.

Mike: Well we made it..

Celia: Yeah...

The ticket taker seemed to be an octopus. 

Mike: Two for "Monstrpolis V.S The Giant Human"

Ticketer: There you go..

__

They get there tickets and head in.

*

****

Lunch Room

__

It was lunch time by now. Sully figured he would get something to calm his nerves. Some employees say eating helps calm the nerves. They had 3 lunch pick ups. An appetizer, Kraken Soup, the main course, Meat Curry, and Samara Drinks. Sully decided to just get the soup, he just wanted something quick. He got his serving and looked around for a seat. No place was open...except one. Near one of the corners of the lunch room was a table whose only sitter was Randall. He was on the opposite side of the table eating the Curry while using his other hands to check some device he had. He had learned over the years Randall would only eat the meat-type products the company made. He was some what of a carnivore. Well that's what he uses the sharp teeth for, you think he eats leaves with those sharp teeth?! Sully headed over to the other side of the table hoping Randall wouldn't see him. He sat down slowly and was about to lift the spoon when..

Randall:....Sullivan...

Sully: !!??

__

Randall turned his head with a grin, and at the same time noticing no one seeing them at the same place..

Randall: This proves your a complete idiot

Sully:.....

Randall: It may have been 11 years ago...

Randall: But your still my enemy!...

__

Sully swallowed for a second

Sully:.....Randall...I'm...

Randall:....???

Sully:...(huff)...S....Sorry...

Randall:!!!!!! wha....what!!??

Sully: uh...

Randall:(Sorry!!!??)(After what he did to me!!!!!)

Randall: Sullivan I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!

__

Randall's loud voice didn't overpower the crowd voices of the employees.

Sully: (I knew I shouldn't have said that...after what he did..)

Randall: You all will pay!!!!

Sully:........

Randall: Wazowski treated me like a ball!!!!

Randall: You threw me in that...that place!!!!

Randall: And that kid ruined my glory!!!!

Sully:...

__

Sully didn't even move after hearing those sayings...

Randall: (Huff)...(Gulp)...

__

Randall got up and was about to leave...

Randall: I hope the worst for that kid!!!

Randall: If she's dead then all I have to do is finish you all off!

Randall: "He" would have done it for me!

__

Randall walked out with his hands clenched into fists

Sully:....

__

Though all those years nothing was forgotten in those two days. Sully remembers when he first meet Boo and how'd they had such an exciting time...Randall remembers how everything was just about to go his way, then it all drops just because somehow that kid got a hold of him long enough for him to have an embarrassing send off to that Human World. Sully was having second thoughts. Why did he send Randall to the Human World? It was a very unclear law about sending monsters to the Human World...Besides Randall was going to make the energy for Monstropolis, but still he wanted to kidnap kids. Sully was so mixed up now.

Sully:...(Boo....Randall...ehh my head...)

__

He finished eating he started back to his office still thinking about many things..

*

What will happen next? You'll see...


	2. Incident's and Distrust

Long chapter here, I worked my tail off for this one. The end of this one will give you a tip on the next chapter, and a shock! Enjoy and review. I haven't been given many lately...oh well. 

****

Chapter 2 Incident's and Distrust 

Unknown

Randolph: Time to have a little fun....

Boo: What do you mean?...

Randolph: Well I need to go out today

Randolph: Pay a visit to a family member of mine....  
Boo: Oh....well ok

Randolph: Why don't you go out with your friends to the movies?

Randolph hands her some monster money

Boo: But what if...

Randolph: Don't worry....

Randolph: Everybody here knows you....

Randolph: Those C.D.A aren't around here....

Boo: Well ok....

Randolph: See you later..

Boo: Bye...

Randolph heads out 

Boo:....

*

Monsters Inc.

Sully, Randall, Mike, and Celia were the only ones at Monsters Inc. that morning. Mike and Celia told Sully all about the movie, having a good time. Randall was as ill-tempered as ever, since of his "discussion" with Sully. This work day was to begin later for the working monsters. But this time, it will be different for all of them...

Randall: (I will never forgive him!) Never!

Randall was in the file room, which was to the right of Roz's desk( If you were facing straight at it). He was looking in the cabinets for something

Randall: (When did he come here!)

Randall picked up some file

Randall: Ah....

Randall: A couple years ago when I entered!

Randall: How did he catch up to me!

Randall: He wasn't even here at the same time I was!

Randall: I was number one!....Ahh!

He slammed the file cabinets drawer back in. 

Randall walked out of the room, closing the door with his tail. He noticed Mike in front of Roz's desk not noticing him

Randall:(Err!)

*

Mike: Roz come on!

Roz: Wazowski, you never turn in your paper work...

Roz: Then you come asking me for more....

Mike: There....for Sully..

Roz: He doesn't turn in his paper work neither...

Mike: What!?

Roz:....

Roz slams the shutter on Mikes hands....again.

Mike: OWW!

He pulls his fingers out.

Mike: Jeez...

He turns.

Mike: AHH!

Randall was right behind him.

Randall: Well....well....well..

Mike hesitated for a second, he does that every time Randall has had him in a corner with no one around.

Mike: Uh....hi...Randall..

Randall: Seems your alone finally...  
Mike:...uh...

Randall: Lets just call it a little payback!

Randall: For the humiliation!

Mike: Oh boy...!

Randall got closer, his teeth shinning from the small light above them...

Randall: (Chuckle)

(Beep beep) 

Randall: Huh?...

A device strapped onto Randall's bottom left arm went off.

Randall:!!!

Mike:???

Randall: I'll deal with you some other time. Randall slapped Mike a little with his tail and then ran out of the hall.

Mike: Why you! come back here....

Mike: Not seriously.....

Mike: (Why did he run?...)

*

The device on Randall's arm was actually a warning device. It was to alert him if anyone got into his lab. He had put the finishing touches on it when he was in lunch yesterday.

Randall's Lab

Randall:????...

Randall looked all over his machine.

Randall:...Huh?

The only thing strange was a canister that was suppose to be hooked onto the machines back was gone.

Randall: What's this?....I'm sure I had nine canisters...

Randall had gathered 9 canisters in the past then modified them with his own methods. Of course, the 9 he had were the only ones he had modified.  
Randall: Err! Where is it!

*

Scare floor F

Mike: That was a close one...phew...

Mike was about to leave but turned, seeing a door at station 6.

Mike:???

There was a door and canister. Mike walked over to it.

Mike: No ones been in here....?

Mike went over to get the canister but...

Mike: Ehh....Ehh!...Ehh!!!

It was stuck....

Meanwhile up in the ceiling near a window Mike couldn't see , an electrical wire was cut and was dangling in mid-air.

*

Sullies office

Sully was finishing up some paper work when...

(ZZTT!)

Sully: huh?..

The light on his desk burnt out...but not normally...  
Sully: Hmm...new bulb..

He walked out.

Mike: Ehh...

Mike was still trying to get the canister out when Sully appeared. Suddenly the wire from the ceiling dropped down and was heading for Mike.

Sully: Mike?...Mike!!!

Sully ran to him.  
Mike: Sully?

Sully: Look out!!!

Mike: What?...!!!!

The electrical wire hit the doors metal rim. The electricity surges through every metal piece. Mike jumps back just before he got a whopping of 7,000 watts of electrical screams.

Mike: (Fast breathing)

Sully runs to him.

Sully: Mike! You ok!?

Mike: Yeah...I'm fine...

Sully:....Who did this?...

Mike: Well who know...

Sully looked at where Mike was looking. On the canister that was hooked onto the door was some kind of snake symbol.

Mike: Randall!

*

Randall was on all 8's looking for the lost canister. He couldn't work the machine with only 8.

He was in one of the piped exterior halls when...

Randall: Hmm...

He could see two familiar shadow on the ground.

Voice: Ahm..

He looked up to see Sully and Mike starring down at him.

Randall: Get out of my way!

Randall got up to his normal 4 feet.

Randall: I need to find a canister! Move it!

Mike pulls the canister from his back and puts it into his hands.

Randall: Hey! That's min!

He was about to grab it when Sully grabs him by the throat and holds him in that limbed position again. He struggled a bit but then his arms and legs went limb...

Randall: What!?  
Randall: Fine...what did I do!

Randall: You going to chuck me though to Alaska and leave me to actually die this time!?

Sully: No...but you tried to kill Mike!

Mike: Yeah!

Randall snapped at them with a face of confusion but mostly anger.

Randall: I was down here the whole time!

Randall knew they probably wouldn't believe him, but he didn't want to be humiliated again. The two didn't care where they were going to throw him out.

Randall: But I didn't do anything!

Sully believed him a little...But he was sure he wasn't going to throw Randall through another door. Sully never wanted to hurt someone who was falsely accused...then again he did do it to Randall many years ago...

Sully: You...didn't?...

Mike: Sully! You aren't actually believing his lie!?

Sully: Mike...I...can't..

Mike: Can't what?

Sully: I've done too much to hurt him...

Mike:.....

Randall:....  
Sully turned back to Randall, still motionless.

Sully: Ok...we'll settle this...

*  
Sullies office.

Sully still had Randall in the hold but listened to his side of the story...

Sully: So your canister was missing....

Randall nodded as best as he could.

Mike: I have to admit...sounds truthful...

Sully: Ok...

Sully released Randall.  
Randall:...

He went over to one of the couches and laid on his back, waiting for his body to recover.

Sully: So he couldn't have done it...

Mike: What!? How can you tell?...

Sully: Well, Randall ran out, then headed to his lab right...

Mike: Yeah....

Sully: Then why would he waste time to head back to find you?...

Sully: And besides...he didn't cover it up to well...

Mike: Yeah, he's sneakier than that...

Randall had recovered his feet and stood up.

Randall: Don't ever do that again!

Sully: Sorry...  
Randall knew he was apologizing for this mistake...not the one years ago...

Randall: Besides maybe you took my canister and tried to frame me! 

Sully: No...we couldn't....

Randall: You tore it apart Sullivan!  
Sully:........  
Mike: Hey don't blame Sully for your....

(Beep! Beep!)

The alerter on Randall's bottom arm beeped.  
Randall:!! My Extractor!

*

Randall's lab

Randall entered first.  
Randall: AHHHH!  
Mike and Sully entered.  
Mike: What is it?..

Sully:!!!!  
The Extractor was gone! All of it....it's like it disappeared ...

Randall: My machine!

Randall fell, his four hands elevating his front body from the ground.

Randall: It took me years to make!

Sully:...  
Sully was a little sad as well, Randall's only possession that he could have.

Sully: Randall....couldn't have done this...

Randall heard him speak, and turned, getting up to his 4 feet.  
Randall: You!

Mike/Sully:!!!

Randall: You did this!

Sully: We were with you!  
Randall: You asked your workers to take it!

Randall: And destroy it! 

Sully: Randall! I wouldn't...

Randall: First me! Now my machine!  
Randall: I don't care if I go to the C.D.A!

Randall: I'm finishing you off!  
Sully: Calm down....

Randall ignored what he was saying and slammed him against on of the pipes.

Randall: You'll pay!!!  
Sully: Randall don't!

Mike: Guy's!

Randall and Sully turned there heads to see Mike holding some kind of note.  
Randall dropped Sully and grabbed it from Mike. Sully got up and looked at it as well.

Dear Fellow Workers:

Your probably wondering who took the machine? Well I did. Who am I? You'll find out....Oh, and have a nice hurt!  
Click!

All:!!!1

A large pipe above them falls.

Mike: Look out!

The pipe crashes to the floor......Dust from the collision burst out into the room...Then it slowly disappeared...  
Mike: (Coughing) Sully!?

Mike: Sully!

He could see Sully clime out of some foliage.

Mike: Sully! You ok?...  
Sully: (Coughing) Yeah...I'm fine...

Mike: Phew...

Sully:...?? Where's Randall?

Mike:.....  
Sully: Randall!

The dust cleared and...

Sully: Randall!  
They could see him under the pipe that had fallen. Only the top part of his body was showing. He seemed to be knocked out.

The run over to him. 

Sully: Randall!

Randall:.....  
Sully: Lets get this thing off of him!

Mike: Well...ok...

Sully starts to lift it. He also picked up Mike along with the pipe. Mike hopped down to see Randall.  
Sully:...  
He could see the bottom halve of his body was bruised pretty badly. Sully only knew a little about Randall's type. He seemed to have no bones, making him able to move around like he does.

Sully: Lets get out of here...

Mike: What where taking him with us?...  
Sully: We can't leave him Mike...

Sully picks up Randall and puts him on his back.

Sully: Lets get back to the apartment...

*

With the many...dangerous occurrences, the threesome got to the apartment. Of course it was Sully and Mike's. Sully first put Randall into his room, on the bed. Then went to Mike.

Sully: First you...then all of us..

Mike: Only creepy there would do this...

He pointed to Randall, who was under some of the bed covers.

Sully: Why would he hurt himself?...

Mike: I guess...your right...

Sully: Who, besides him..., would hurt us....

*

Meanwhile in the company....  
Randolph was fiddling with a doors controls.

Randolph: Lets end the party with a bang!

Randolph laughed as he headed to another door....

*

Randall:...Ehh...

Randall opened his eyes partly to see he was in Sullies room...

Randall: Ah...

He could feel pain from his legs to his tail...

Randall: (That Sullivan got me while I was weak!...)

Sully from outside, turned and went into the room.

Sully: Phew...I thought you were dead....

Randall: How could you...  
Randall: Hurt me when I'm down for the count...

Sully: Randall...I...  
Randall: And what am I doing he...owww!

He could feel the pain again.

Sully: We got you out of the pipe...  
Randall:???....Don't think that favor would dismiss the thing you did to me years ago!

Sully: I know....  
Randall:???

Mike poked his head in.  
Mike: Sully, if you could excuse slithery for a moment....

Randall: Err! Ow!

Sully goes back into the room.

Sully: Yeah Mike?...

Mike: I'm not sure we should have him here...

Sully:???

Mike: I mean, he's the only one who could've done this...

Sully:...Mike...I...  
Sully: I...I'm just tied up....

Sully: I mean you, me, Randall, the compa...

He looked past Mike to see a picture....the one Boo made for him....  
Sully:!!!...Oh...

Mike could see the picture.

Mike: Don't worry Sully...

Mike: We'll find her....

Even though Sully or Mike knew Boo was missing, after years and years....They forgot how she was missing...

Mike: Its....getting dark fast...

Mike: Maybe we should get some sleep too....

Sully: Yeah...I'll take the couch...  
*

It was already the middle of the night...

Randall: ZZZZZ...

(ZZZTTT)

Randall: ZZZ ehh....huh?...

He steers a bit, then gets up only lifting halve his body off the body..

Randall:.....

He looks around the room seeing nothing out of the ordinary...

Randall:...Guess its just this place...

He pulls his body down and heads to sleep. Randall didn't notice the lights flickering in the nearby buildings....

*

It was already morning....

Randall: Uh.... 

Randall looked around seeing Sully asleep.  
Randall: (Got to get away from him!)

Randall slowly got up, his lower body still in pain. He had made it out of Sullies room and was heading to the door. He then he felt pain in his legs, Sully had opened his eyes and saw Randall. Randall then couldn't take the pain and fell, Sully caught him before he fell to the floor. Randall looked up at him.

Sully: Leaving?

Randall: I don't need your help!

Sully: You did yesterday...

Randall tried to think of a comeback, but he couldn't think of one. He couldn't have gotten out of the lab with a crippled body.

Sully: Besides....you shouldn't go...

Randall:!?!?

Sully: Who knows what may happen...

Sully: I don't want anyone getting hurt....

Randall was surprised by his words. Did Sully actually care for his safety?

Randall:....I have to find...Ehh!..  
The pain in his body came back.

Sully: Randall...you can't do anything now...

Sully: Me and Mike will try to see who this is first..

Sully: Then we'll get you to help us...

Randall, finding he couldn't do anything in his condition, decided to give in....Besides, he's a fast healer.

Randall:....Fine!....

Randall slowly made his way back to bed with Sullies help. Sully then saw Mike wake up from his room.  
Mike: (Yawn)....What's going on?  
Sully: Time for work Mike..

Mike: What! And be caught in a death trap!?

Mike: I'd rather stay with creepy...

Randall(From the room): I heard that!

Mike:...Oops

Sully: Mike...we need to find out who's doing this...

Mike: Well...ok, but first sign of anything strange and I'm gone...

*

The day was thought to be a normal one. So....it went like a normal one...at first..

Sully: Here you go George...

Peterson: Thanks Sully...

Sully was in the middle of giving out the specialized doors for laughers. They were the ones that were a bit tougher.

Sully: Say, your furs back...

Peterson: Well, with the kids being un-toxic there's no need for 2319  
Sully laughed at this, remembering how Peterson got about 5 2319's in two weeks.

Peterson: Well see ya Sully...

He leaves.

*

Laugh Floor G

Assistant: Ready Ward?

Ward: Yeah!

Ward goes through the door and his assistant closes it. Sully and Mike had just entered.

Sully: So how's everything going Jerry?

Jerry: Great Sully...

Mike: That's good to hear...

Assistant:......???....!!!

The canister on Ward's door didn't fill....

Assistant:....Mr. Sully!

Sully and Mike come over to him...

Sully: What's wrong!?

Assistant: Ward hasn't come out!

Both:???

*

Randall was looking out the window of the room at M.I. He was thinking and watching. Luckily the pain in his body had numbed down, so he was able to stand.

Randall: (Did Sullivan.....care?....)

Randall: (No...I'll never forgive him...)

Randall: (He just said it...)

Randall: Isn't it enough that I lost everything.....  
Randall:....(Sigh)

*

2 Hours later....

Randall was in the living room...still thinking.

He crossed his four hands, his pain was stopped, but he could still feel it....He had mixed thoughts, like Sully, only they were anger, sorrow, and confusion....

(SLAM!)

Randall:!!!

Right at the door was...

Randall: Ranft!?

Ranft: (Fast breathing)....Randall, Sully told me you were here...

Randall:!!?  
Ranft: Says your the only one to help them...

Randall: What? What's going on!?  
Ranft: Well...look!

He turns on the T.V.

Randall:....!!??

News.

News Anchor: A breaking story today!

Anchor: Monsters Inc., the leading energy provider...  
Anchor: Has been set aflame...

Randall:!!!!!!!!!

Anchor: Employees are still trapped inside..  
Anchor: Including the CEO and CEO assistant...

Randall: ERR! Can't those too just...ERR!   
Randall ran out...

*

Randall had arrived at the site...Monsters Inc. Was set aflame...but only the scare....laugh floors were the part mostly flamed. Smoke was coming from everywhere...As Randall rushed through the crowd, he could see the various workers being moved out from the fogged area. He mad his way past the crowd.

Monster fire fighter: Sir I'm sorry you can't...

Randall knocks him out of the way and heads in....

*

As Randall was struggling to see through the smoke, he was thinking of what he was doing...

Randall: ( What am I doing!?...Trying to save them!?)

Randall just gave up and thought that the reason he was doing what he was doing was to get a chance for himself to kill Sully where the C.D.A couldn't blame him.

Randall: Sullivan! Wazowski!

Randall: Anyone!

Voice: Someone there!?

Randall: This way!!

The monster came into view, it was Jones, the employee that used to be number 7 on the scare board in the past.

Randall: Jones...

Jones: Randall!!

Randall: Where's Sullivan!?

Jones: He's stuck in his office!

Randall points to where he emerged.

Randall: The exit's that way!

Jones: Thanks!

He runs off.  
Randall:...Idiot can't fin his way out..

*  
Sully: Mike!!!

Mike: Sully! Its locked!

Sully was locked in his room. The smoke was getting worse inside.

Mike: Ehh!

He was trying desperately to open the door.

Voice: Sullivan! Wazowski!

Mike: Over here!

Mike could see Randall come out of the fog of smoke.

Randall: Wazowski!!!!

Mike: Randall!....listen can we call a small truce!?

Randall had no time to fool with Mike. Behind Randall, a board cracked down it too the fire...

Randall: !!!Fine!

Mike: The doors locked!

Randall: Let someone stronger than your weak mind show you..

Mike:!!!!

Randall put his four hands on the doors handles and pulled.

Randall: Ehh! Ehh! Ehh!!!

(CRACK!) 

The door breaks. Randall and Mike could see Sully on the ground.  
Mike: Sully!!!!!!

They both run over to him and tried to pick him up...

Randall: I got him!...

Mike: Ok.....

Randall slowly heads out. Mike starts to follow him but...  
Mike: Huh?...

A shadowed figure jumps out the window.

Mike:???!!

Randall's voice: Wazowski hurry up!

Mike run's to him....

*

Sullies apartment

Sully:......uh...huh?

Sully could see he was in his bed.

Randall: Its about time....

Sully:????

Sully could see Randall sitting on a high chair, his two right feet on his left, sort of a halve Indian style.

Randall: Now your the one in bed (Laughing)

Sully: Randall?....Where's Mike?...  
Mike appeared from the other side.

Mike: Right here Sully....

Randall hops out of the chair, his body recovered from the cripple of the incident.

Randall: Ok....who did it...?

Mike: What!?

Randall: One of you must have started it....!

Mike: No we didn't!

Randall turned his head from him.  
Randall: Then what happen?...

Mike:....Well...

*

Flashback

Assistant: I don't get it!

Sully fiddles with the control panel...

Sully: Hmm...ok..

Sully pulls out a blue key card, this one was to open every door in a floor in the company. Sully swipes the card through. Little did he know that in the panel was a small bomb that was hooked up to the controls. 

(Swipe)

The heat of the scanner scanning the card was enough to start the bombs timer.

Sully: Hmm...I'll see if I can find another..

Sully runs to his office.  
(Slam!)

He turned.

Assistant: Ward!?

Ward: Jeez guys...thanks...

Sully: Good...your safe..

Mike: Phew.... I'll tell you Sully that was a...

(BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!)

The control panel on the door burst apart in an explosion, then another, then another, soon all of the room was in fire and smoke.

*

Present

Mike: Then the fire started

Mike: So I rushed to Sullies office, then another trapped Sully in...

Randall was tapping his left fingers on the desk near Sully waiting for Mike to finish. Sully himself was almost asleep.

Mike: I pulled and pulled and...  
Randall just ended holding his patience back, although he probably doesn't have any.

Randall: Ok I get the point!!!!

Sully wakes up startled by the shouting.

Randall:....I need to check the factory...it should be ok to enter...

Randall starts to head out the door...

Sully: Then I'm....Ow!

Randall turned his head.

Randall: (Chuckle) Now you wait!

He leaves the room.

Mike:...

Sully: Who...did this...

*

Monster's Inc.

Randall was given permission to enter the company. Only a couple "Laugh Floors" were burned.

Randall made his way trough the company. He trailed to a burnt hall and could see two cleaners start to leave.

Randall:....

He soon reaches Roz's untouched office, and Scare Floor F which he stares at.  
Randall:...

The lights in the room illuminated the darkness...

Randall: Good times....

Randall: Hmm...doesn't seem like it was touched by those idiots...

Randall:...But...what's next...

*

Mike was flipping through the T.V. channels with his remote.

Sully: The company's finished...isn't it?..

Mike: Sully...its only 3 floors and a couple of halls...

Sully: But...what's next?...

Mike: Well...If you feel like that..  
Mike: I'll check the company..

Sully: Mike, Randall has already...

Mike: It seems like your actually trusting the guy..

Mike: Who was going to kill you...

Sully: I'm still going anyhow

Mike throws Sully the remote to the T.V. and heads out.

Sully:...

*

Randall seemed like the only in the company. He had made his way to Sullies office, sitting on the desk , looking for anything of interest. Since Sully wasn't around, it was perfect for him to search.

Randall: Huh?....

He finds a picture of Sully and Boo...  
Randall: ERR!

He throws it to the ground.

Randall: That kid!......???

He noticed something else that caught his interest. Randall picked it up from the drawer. It was his "Top Scarer Photo". Each time a famous scarer is fired, quits, or is banished they throw there picture away.

Randall: I...don't get it....

Randall: Why did he keep mine.....?

*

Meanwhile...

Unknown

(Sheeesh)

A door in a dark room opens, revealing Randolph. Boo turned seeing him.

Boo: Daddy! Your home!

She runs over and hugs him. Randolph's arms were at his back, but then he put them around her.

Randolph: Yes my dear...I'm back...

Boo: So...what are you going to do now....

Randolph: Oh, just have a friend of mine take care of business...

Boo: Who?

Randolph: He looks like me...  
Randolph: His name's Readagar

Boo: Oh.....Daddy?..

Randolph: Yes dear?

Boo: How come I...don't look like you..

Randolph: Well...there...umm..

Randolph seemed to hesitated but then relived himself.

Randolph: Its hard to explain..  
Boo believed him.

Boo: Ok...I'm going to head out with my friends...

Randolph: Ok...

Boo heads off then leaves.

Randolph: (Chuckle)

He gave his brothers trade mark grin.....and his teeth glittered in the darkness....

Randolph Boo's father? Fishy yes? And who is Readagar? Well all I can say is he is my new Fan Fiction character. It the words of Kusko "No Touchy!". 


	3. Readagar and a Postponing Trip

One of my long chapters! This one puts in a new character, Readagar (Last name not to be reveled yet). Readagar is the property of well...me. So if any wish to use him in a story....ask me first. More about Readagar will be learned later in the story. This took me a while to write....So please! Review. Were lonely. 

****

Chapter 3 Readagar and a Postponing Trip

Inside Randall's lab a figures shadow materialized on the wall...It was Readagar

Readagar:...

Readagar looked identical to Randall, except his natural skin color is red. He can still turn invisible. None in the city of Monstropolis know hardly anything about him. For some reason, few know his last name. But he is characterized as a dangerous reptile, his record unknown.

Readagar: Now to catch the bait....

Readagar: Then bring them back with the reel....

He vanished.

*

Randall was searching through Sullies office when Mike entered into Monsters Inc. He looked at the burnt part of the room.

Mike: Jeez....Ow!

He stepped on a hot piece of brick. He started blowing at his foot then stopped.

Mike: Now....where's Randall?...

Mike starts heading down the burnt hallway.

Mike: Hmm....

He turned a corner.

(Bump!)

Mike slammed into something then looked back at what it was....Readagar.

Readagar: Watch where you going!

Mike: AH!...Randall could you stop sneaking on me like that?

Readagar knew who Randall was, so he used his likeness to fool him. Mike saw he was still red.

Mike: What? I bump into you so hard that your going to stay that way?

Readagar(Randall to Mike): What are you doing here!?

Mike: I came on my own....

Readagar:....!!

His fast hearing caught the sound of four foot steps.

Readagar: Hey....What's that!

Mike turned, not seeing Readagar turn invisible. He turns back.

Mike: Randall?....Where you go?...

Mike started to finish his turn but bumped into Randall.

(Bump)

Randall: Wazowski!

Mike: Sorry......so you changed back... 

Randall: What are you talking about!?

He said this angrily as he picked himself up.

Mike: Well you were red and...never mind...

Randall decided to ignore him...but remembered the picture in his hand. He skipped right to the point with Mike.

Randall: Why....did Sullivan keep this?...

He shows up his picture.

Mike: You've been going through Sullies....!

Randall: Tell me!!

Mike yelped....he knew he couldn't take on Randall alone.

Mike: He....took it after the day we banished you..... 

Randall: But.....why?...

Mike: Don't know....

Mike: Why would he keep something of you anyway...?

Randall: Why you little!

Randall put the picture in his lower right hand and uses his top hands to slams Mike into the wall.

Randall: You know what I'll do now!

Mike hesitated, knowing what Randall might do.

Mike: Uh! Randall!!

Randall:(Chuckle) Why should you live anyhow!?

Randall: I was just bidding my time!

Randall: But now your alone!

Mike:!!!!

Randall: No witnesses...!

Randall put on his grin while speaking.

Randall: Now! Payback!

Mike: (Breathing fast) (Gulp)!!!!

Randall: To finish what I started......!

(Drip...)

Randall:????....Years ago!  
(Drip...)

Randall: What the?...

Randall losses his grip and Mike slides away. He stood a good distance away from Randall....

Randall: What the...?

(Drip...)

Mike starts heading down the hall.

Randall: Don't think your getting away!

Mike halts.

Randall: My company never made that sound before....

Mike: You mean Sullies com....

Randall gave a fierce grin at him, and he shut up.

Randall: Quiet!

Randall decided that it was more important to find out what that weird sound was, and headed to where the sounds were coming from...

Mike: (Gulp)

*

Randall was looking through a hallway, much like he was when he was looking in his lair and found that Sully had unplugged his machine.

Randall: ( I've known this company more than Sullivan...but I've never heard that sound..)

Randall etched near a corner.

(WHAM!!)

A hammers blunted end hits Randall in the head, causing him to fall to the ground and fall unconscious .

Randall:........

Readagar emerged.

Readagar: ????!!!

He noticed Randall wasn't bleeding and didn't even have a bruise where he had hit him. Which made sense. Randall seemed to have an immunity to physical contact. Although, if it was a knife or anything sharp, it would cause him to bleed.

Readagar: Its good you have a hard head....

*

Readagar dragged Randall to a door in the "Training Room". A different door, other than Boo's, was placed into the door boarding. He picked up Randall and dragged him up close.

Readagar: Time to visit your 2nd home....  
Readagar: Don't worry....its just for a little while (Chuckle)

Readagar throws him in and shuts the door.....then shut it off, meaning he couldn't come back through....

Readagar: Now to lure Sullivan!

*

Mike was actually a little worried that Randall hadn't come back. He was waiting near Celia's desk, rotating his thumbs.

(Ring!)

Mike: AHHH!

Mike looked behind him......it was only one of the phones. 

Mike: Phew...

He picked it up.

Mike: Hello...?

Caller: Mike?....Is that you?

Mike: Sully?

Sully: Yeah its me...

Mike: You alright?...

Sully: Yeah...

Mike: Phew...listen could you come down...

Mike: Its just Randall's missing and something weird is going on...

Sully: Ok I'll be right down.....

*

Sully was still on the phone....

Sully: Ok I'll be right down.....

Mike: Thanks Su.....

A struggling sound was heard.....and Mikes voice disappeared...

Sully: Mike.....Mike!!!

Sully ran out of the apartment....

*

Sully arrived at M.I. and looked at the receptionist desk.....Mike wasn't there...

Sully:!!!

*

Readagar was hidden atop the room on one of the pipes peering down at him, he could see Sully, but Sully couldn't see him. Readagar had been told to be careful with Sully. Since of Randall's defeat, Precautions needed to taken upon. Readagar followed him through the pipes to Randall's lair.

Readagar: (I'd knew you come here...)

Sully slowly moved in....then moved to where Randall's machine used to be.....

Readagar: (A little more.....)

He continues....

Readagar: Now!

He pulled a wire which....dropped 3 bowling balls on top of Sullies head.

(BANG! BANG! CLUCK!)

Sully(Dazed): The spaghetti is on Fridays......

He fell, Readagar dropped down.

Readagar: Too easy.....

*

Meanwhile.....

Randall was still unconscious, he didn't know that he was in a house owned by a human who owns a Pet shop with his wife. This room seemed like it was built for a future child of some sort.

(Crrk)

Wife: Honey? What was that loud thump?

George:....Wha?...

He could see Randall on the ground.

George walked over and his wife entered.

Wife: What is that?!

George: Looks like a snake...some reptile...

Wife: Kill it!

George kneeled down near Randall.

George:....No

Wife: It may be venomous!

George: I've never seen anything like this...

George opened Randall's mouth a bit and felt around his teeth.

George: Jeez....all those sharp teeth...

Wife:!!! We can't keep it!

George: I'll put it in my shop....

Wife: Well....ok....

George tried to pick him up...

George: Could you help me....

Wife: Is it venomous?...

George: No....

Wife: Well....ok...

They pick him up and take him out.

*

Readagar had put in another door for the pounded Sully. He grabs Sully.

Readagar: Your.....heavy!

Readagar managed to put him in and closed the door.

Readagar: That will give them the idea....

*

Sully was in the same position as Randall...He was in some kind of small woodshop room, and 2 men entered.

Man1: What the!?

Man2: What's that thing near your closet!?

Man1: Looks like a bear?

Man2: But this is the city!

Man1:.....

Man2: What do we do with it?

Man1: Kill it?...  
Man2: Hey...why don't we sell it to the pet shop guy...

Man1: Yeah....

Man2: I got a cage I use for shark feeding, we can put it in there....

Man1: Ok...Lets lock it up....

*

Randall's lab 

Mikes eyes opened his eyes with blurry vision. Readagar drops his face down.

Mike: Ahh! Randall!.....phew...hey?...

Mike: Why you still red?

Mike tried to move his arm but couldn't. He looked to see he was in some kind of chair that resembled the Extractor Chair.

Readagar dropped down on his fours.

Mike What are you doing!?

Readagar comes closer.

Readagar: The eyeball doesn't get it!

Readagar: Me 3 points. Michele zero!

Mike: Michele! Your not Randall!

Readagar: We have a winner!

Mike: Where's Sully and Randall!?

Readagar put his 4 hands on the sides of the chair.

Readagar: On their little vacation....

Mike:!!!!!

*

Randall:.....(Snort)huh?....

Randall was coiled up, and was in some kind of shop.

Randall: Ow....  
His head was still ringing.

Randall: Where.....

He was in some kind of long cage. The bars were too squeezed together to slip through. Randall realized where he was....

Randall: No! No,no,no,......Not this place!

Randall did not want to spend any part of his life in this prison....He did not want to be this world's monster slave. He un-coiled himself and tried to stand up.

(BAM)

Randall: Ow!

The cage was long enough for him to stand on all 8's but not high enough for his normal height.

Randall: Where am I...

He looked around. He could see a sign that read " Georges Pet Shop".

Randall:!!!!

He looked around seeing snakes, and lizards in cages.

Randall: Oh....no...

*

Sully:....Oh....my head....

Sully was also in a cage fit for his size. He kept quiet....and saw he was in a shop. Sully had never been in a place like this. Sully heard footsteps and immediately closed his eyes and listened.

Man1: So we take it down...

Man2: Yeah...  
Man1: Did George tell you he found some kind of reptile?

Man2: Yeah one that's not classified...  
Sully: (Randall?...)

Man1: Well...lets get this bear there....  
They pick up the cage.

*

No human was in the store so....Randall was tugging at the bars of his cage.

Randall: I got to...ehh! get out of here!

Voice: I don't think you can...

Randall:!!!! Who said that!?

Voice: Me....

Randall turned to where the voice came from and saw a Boa Constrictor in a metal cage.

Randall: Did you....

Boa: Yep....

The snake was talking.

Randall: How could you...

Boa: Talk?....Well your a reptile aren't you?

Randall: Yeah....

Boa: Well only relatives can talk to each other....

Randall could see what the reptile was saying. It was some kind of telepathic talk.

Boa: What's your name?....

Randall felt he could trust his reptilian brethren.

Randall: Randall Boggs, you are....

Hobs: Hobs....

Hobs slides his tail through a crack in the cage, signaling to shake tails...Randall's tail moved to his to shake, then they retracted.

Hobs: Your a strange one...I mean by how you look...

Hobs: You not from around here?

Randall: No...I'm not...

Hobs: You got caught too huh?

Randall: Yeah....wrongly too...I don't know how I got here...

Voice: Some of us don't either....

Randall turns and sees a water snake, chameleon, and cobra.

Cobra: You shouldn't worry about the human....

Chameleon: He's ok to be with...

Water Snake: He seems to like us....

Randall thought it was ironic that he is in another world and is having conversations with those of his status.

Randall: I...hate this place...

Hobs: It isn't that bad......  
Randall: Listen...

Randall felt he could trust Hobs. Besides, who could he tell?

Randall: I'm from another world....

Hobs put his tail to the bottom of his head, seeming to think.

Hobs: I...guess that makes sense..

The others heard the news.

Chameleon: Yeah...I've never seen a snake with 8 limbs....

W. Snake: Yeah we have none....

Hobs: You...said you were here before....  
Hobs: How?...

Randall: I...was thrown out of my world...

All: (Gasp)

Hobs: What!?  
Randall: Its not like you guys haven't been taken away from your homes...

Hobs: Were not thrown out... We just stay here for a couple of days the...

Cobra: We get released or go to a nice family....

W. Snake:!!! Someone's coming!

They all stopped and Randall went to the darkened part of his cage....Two men with a covered cage entered.

Man2: I'll write him a notice....

Man1 put the cage near the other 3 snakes.

They both leave....

Cobra: Now whose this?...

Cobra wraps his tail around a piece of the cloth covering and pulls it off.

Randall: Sullivan!?

Chameleon: What is it?...

W. Snake: A bear...I saw them at my home

Cobra pulls his tail back in.

Cobra: May be dangerous....

Hobs:....???

Hobs could see Randall staring at Sully.

Hobs: You know that thing Randall?

Randall: As a matter a fact I do...

Chameleon: A snake and bear friends?

All except Hobs: (Laughing)

Randall: Hey, hey, hey! Were not friends!

Hobs: You just know each other....

Randall: Yeah...Say Hobs..

Hobs: Hmm...

Randall: I need to get out of here..

W. Snake: There's too many humans....

Randall: Then.....at night

Cobra: Shhh! Here he comes....

George enters and sees Randall awake.

George: Guess your alright...

Randall:.....

George looks at Sully.

George: What the...?...Oh..

He finds the note: 

Dear George,

We got this thing from our house and we didn't know what to do with it. We know you like strange things. -Billy

George: Guess I'm stuck with it....

His wife comes in.

Wife: I came to help you dear...

George: Thanks...

Randall was feeling disgusted by the two humans with cheerful attitudes.

Randall: (I think I'm going to be sick....!)

Wife: Dear! Yu still have that thing!?

Wife: You should sell it or something....

George: Its not dangerous....

Wife: It could bit your hand off!

Randall:(......Maybe.....)

George: I...can't sell him...

Wife: Why not?

George: No one has every seen that kind of snake....

George: I've studied snakes but never saw him...

Randall: ( Yeah yeah...just keep talking...)

Sully twitch's a bit....

George: He may be one of a kind..

Wife:...Well...I'm going to home...  
She runs out followed by George.

Randall: Phew....

Sully opens his eyes.

Sully:...ehh...

Randall: Sullivan?...You up?

Sully:...Randall? Where are we?...

Randall spread his arms in sarcasm.

Randall: Just a little piece...

He closed them into fists.

Randall: Of where you threw me in!!!

Sully:....

Hobs:...So, Randall what about escaping?...

Randall turned to Hobs, Sully on the other hand didn't hear what Hobs said. Sully could hear/speak with snakes since he wasn't a reptile.

Sully:????

Randall: At night Hobs....

Hobs: Ok....

*

Night

The day went by as an ordinary one. Sully kept quite all day so not to be noticed. Randall had conversations with his snake buddy's anytime the humans went out. George and his wife seemed to hardly to come around.....

It was night already and Randall woke himself up.

Randall: Hobs!....Hobs!

Hobs: ZZZZ...Huh?....(Yawn) Randall?..

Randall: Now's the time....

Sully woke up.

Randall: Sullivan....

Sully: Huh?...Oh yeah...

Sully had been told to....Sully picks himself up and bends the bars of the cage and squeezes through.

Sully went over to Randall.

Randall: Don't think about leaving me in here!

Sully opened the cage and Randall got onto his four feet.

Hobs: What about us?...

Randall: Oh...

Randall starts helping them out.

Sully: (???? He talked to them?...Maybe...)

*

Outside

The streets were dim and empty, no one was around. Hobs and the rest were going the same way...

Hobs: See you later Randall!

Chameleon: Yeah! See ya Ran!

Cobra: Bye! Bye!

W. Snake: See ya buddy!

They took there separate ways after waving goodbye.

Randall:...Someone more talkative then Fungus....

Sully: Talkative?...

Randall: Err...lets go...

*

Monsters Inc.

Mike was making his last regrets for 2 hours. Readagar was reading today's paper with a frustrating mood.

Mike: And not telling Sully that I used his toothbrush.....

Mike: And not giving Jimmy his truck back in 3rd grade....

Mike: And some of those things I said to Randall...

Readagar looks at him with sharp eyes.

Mike: And how I....

Readagar: Ok!!!!!That's enough!

Mike:!!!

Readagar: You weren't to be worried about at all!

Readagar: So I didn't need to dispose of you!

Mike: (Gulp)

Readagar: Your turn!

Mike:!!!!

*

Randall and Sully were trailing down a street, not looking at each other.

Sully:..

Randall: Well...I better find a way out of this place....

Sully:....Why not try one of these doors.....

Randall: Note that there all shut down....

Sully stops, Randall also stops.

Sully: So were stuck here!

Randall: Great....

Sully:???

Randall: Now you get to go through what I did....

Randall: But I'm stuck here with you!

Sully knew he was talking about what they did to him.

Sully:.....Randall....

Randall: What is it this time!?

Randall crosses his arms and turns around so not to see Sully.

Sully: I'm....having second thoughts...

Randall moved his head a bit.

Randall:???...Yeah...

Sully: I...shouldn't have put you here...

Randall: I told you!

He turned.

Randall: I will never forgive you!!!

Randall: I still have revenge! I'm...just pushing it back....

Sully: Well...I mean....the Law...

Randall: What?...The Law? You mean Banishment?

Sully: Yeah...

Randall turned again.

Randall: If it wasn't for you and that Law.....!!

Randall: I would have made M.I. a gold mine!

Sully:...I broke it before you...

Randall: What?

Sully: Remember when you banished us.....

Randall thought for a moment.

Randall: Yeah...That was priceless....

Sully:...If I went by the Law....

Sully: I would have.....you know...

Randall: Hey! That's right!

Randall: First you disobeyed the Law then Banished me!

Randall: So if you never came into my life!

Randall: This wouldn't have happened to me!

Sully:....

Randall shook his head.

Randall: Stupid, idiot, Law....It should be destroyed..

Sully: Yeah....Its unfair...

Randall:....

Sully: You know....now that I think about it....

Sully: I didn't mind us being rival's....

Randall:....

Sully: Maybe...we should stop and find a way out of here....

Randall: Fine with me....

Sully: We got to find Mike too....

Randall: Yeah like he's just going to drop in on us....

AAAAAHHHHHHH!

(Plop!)

Mike drops into the middle of Randall and Sully.

Sully: Mike!!!!

Randall: Great both of them now!

Sully helps him up.

Sully: You ok!

Mike: Yeah....I'm not Humpty Dumpty....

Sully: You sure

Mike: Yeah....

Randall: Great! Trapped here with ocular and throw rug!!!

Sully/Mike:??!!

Mike: He still here?

Randall: Why you little!!!

Randall was about to strangle Mike, but Sully backed him off with his paw on Randall's chest.  
Sully: Guys!

Mike backs away as Randall gets some space away from the two.

Sully: We got to get out of here first!...

Mike: Ok...lets find a door....

Randall: There shut off idiot!

Randall: Were stuck here!

Randall: How could things get any w.....

(Bounce bounce roll...)

A green basket ball rolls near Sully.

Randall/Sully:???

Mike: Guys!!!!Help!

They could see a kid run off with Mike to a couple of kids playing basket ball. Sully runs over.

Randall: Oh! This is too rich! (Laughing)

Randall: (Laughing)..Ehh!

Some hand grabs him by the neck and pulls him into an alley.

Randall was slammed against a brick wall, unable to yell. He could see a gang of men in front of him.

Randall:!!!

Ganger: Hey man, never seen anything like this!?

Ganger2: A little late for Halloween huh!?

Another ganger looks at Randall, trying to use his 4 arms and legs to get out of the hold.

Ganger3: Hey! This things real!

Ganger4: Hey lets sell it!

Ganger3: Yeah...

Ganger: Lets see if you bleed green!

He pulls put a knife.

Randall:(!!!!!!!)

It was three feet away when...

Voice: Hey!

The 5 look at the deeper part of the alley. A black young man with short curly hair and a handgun appeared.

????: N.Y.P.D! Your under arrest!

Ganger hits Randall in the stomach and he falls to the ground while the other 2 run away.

A moment later, Sully had gotten Mike back.

????: Jeez....

Randall: Ehh....(Gulp)

???? puts his gun into its holder.

????: Punks....

Sully and Mike arrive and see Randall on the ground and sees ????.

Mike/Sully:!!!!!

????: What the....?

Another officer appears with his gun up.

Officer: What the heck are those things?!

????: Uh....I don't know...

Officer: I think we've had reports on things like this...

Officer: Disturbing the peace 11 years ago in many places!

????: ????

Sully/Mike:!!!!??

Randall was recovering from the hit. He knew what they were talking about.....11 years ago, they were scaring kids....even here....

????: What do we do?

Officer: Lock them up!

The three were shocked.

????: But....

Officer: Its an order....

????:.....

*

Police Station

The two that brought the three "So-called Freaks" seemed to be the only ones in the station....They seemed to be the ones that stayed over night.

(ERRK...Lock!)

Sully/Mike/Randall:....

Randall was on the bed near Sully...They were locked into the same cell.

????: Are you sure....

Officer: Yeah, yeah, yeah.....

Officer: I'm heading out now.....

The Officer took his coat and heads out....

????:.....Jerk!..

???? opens the cell.

Sully: Why are you doing this?

Mike: Yeah....

????: Benny's a jerk...

????: Wants to lock everyone up....

???? stares at Randall....then to the rest...

????: We need to talk....

Mike: Ok...

Mike goes out.

Sully helps Randall up.

Randall: I'm fine Sullivan!

Sully:.....

*

They arrived at a fast food place. Only one other family was eating, 2 parents and a child. ????, Sully, and Mike walk in.

Lady: Ahh! What is those things!

She points to Sully and Mike.

????: Just my kids in costume.....

Man: But its not Halloween?...

????: It was a costume party....

Both: Oh..

The three sat down at a table...Randall was sitting outside. He had refused to sit with humans, especially children, and eat human food.

The other three spoke quietly.

????: So your....not from here?

Mike: Should we tell.....

Sully:...Just...don't tell anyone..

????: Sure, you can trust me....

Sully explains.

????: So your.....buddy out there...along with you scare kids?....

????: And you threw your friend out here years ago?

????: Might I ask...why?

Mike: Umm....a Law..

????: Scream energy.....and another world.....interesting....

The little boy with the other family creped over to the places entrance, with a small Nerf gun.

Randall: Hmph....Trusting a human we don't know....

The little boy opens the door, without Randall seeing, And shoots a Nerf dart at him. Randall gets up and turns in anger.

Randall: You little!!!!

Randall chases the boy in. But stops when....

Lady: What's that!!!????

????: Uh....he's....

Sean: Sorry Randall...couldn't help myself, forgive me...

????: A costume for "Eight-Legged Freaks"

Randall gives an angered expression.

Lady: Oh....

Randall gave up and sat in the table next to the other three's.

Sully: Anyway....we need to get back....

Mike: Yeah....

????: Well....I have an idea that may work....

All 3: What!?

????: You said you have these machines that hold the doors and operates it?

Sully: Yeah....

????: Maybe we could make one like it...

Randall: Maybe......

Sully and Mike look at him.

Randall: Hmph....But you humans can't make it (Chuckle)

????: We'll see about that.....

Randall ends chuckling.

????: I got a friend of mine that'll help....

*

Pawn and Metal Shop

(Ding)

????: I'm back....

A little person covered in clothes cam from behind the counter.

Owner: Well it about time....

The three entered.

Owner: (More?...)

????: I need to build something for my friends

Owner: Ok....what is it?..

Mike hands him a diagram of the door holder. Mike had worked with the doorway for years so he knows what it looks like.

Owner: (Whistle) Neat....

*

All of them spent every second building the doorway, mostly Randall and Sully. Most of the doors frame was made out of metal like substance's. The control panel was the hardest, with the wires and all. Randall knew the construction good enough to make it, Mike also helped make the door clamp.

*

Hours later.....

????: Phew....done..

It was an exact replica of a door holder, with an extra door in the slot that was in the shop.

Mike: Something's missing.....

Sully could see the red light wasn't on.

Sully: Oh.....

????: What?

Randall hits his forehead with one of his top hands.

Randall: Oh I forgot!

????: What!?

Sully: The door needs energy....

Randall: Scream energy....

Sully: Or Laugh energy

Randall: Err...

Mike: Great....

Randall:...ahh...

Randall: You got a tape recorder?

????: Yeah.....

He hands Randall a tape recorder.

????: Why?

Randall: I'll be right back hehehe....

He goes.

Sully:....

*

Minutes later, Randall returns.

Mike: Where have you been?

Randall: None of your business

Sully: Really Randall.....

Randall: Watch....

Randall hold the recorder near the input holder, which took scream/laugh energy, and flips the playback switch and a child's scream comes out....

Sully/Mike:???

The light turns on.

Randall: Bingo....

Sully: You didn't...?

Randall: My kid! My job Sullivan! Still is.....

Sully:!!!

Mike:...

????: Well looks like you can go home....

Sully and Mike shake hands with ???? and the Owner....

Owner: Hope we see again....

???? walks over to Randall....

????: Well...

Randall:???...Hmph...

He quickly shakes his hand with his lower left hand.

????: Hope we'll see each other again....

Randall:.....

????: Well....lets go before we see too much...

???? and the Owner go out.

*

Outside

????: (Sigh)

Owner: Well...we did it...

????: Yep....like told...

Owner: What now Terrence?..

Terrence:...Well ??????....

Terrence: Tell "Him" of course...

Owner: Your friend?...Ok...lets go..

The two headed down the street....from owners backside, a small blue tail emerged.....

*

Sully: Well I guess humans aren't that bad at all....

Mike: To Randall may....

(Lock!)

Sully: Hey Randall!!!!

Randall had gone through and locked the door....

*

What will be next? All I can tell is the chapter title is "A Road Trip".


	4. A Road Trip

Yeah! Next chapter's up! This one has a sad scene near the end for one of the characters in this chapter, but don't worry. It will all come together. Hope you enjoy. And Review. 

Chapter 4 Road Trip

Monster's Inc.

The door was actually one sitting on one of platforms of the Door Vault.

Randall walked forward his head turned.

Randall: Have a nice time fella's! (Laughing).

Randall's laughing is cut short when his neck is grabbed by a purple hand.

Randall: !!!!

Celia appeared, she was shaking Randall or rather trying to choke him.

Celia: (Still shaking Randall) Randall! What you do to my Googleybear!

Randall: You receptionist let go of(Choking sounds)

Celia: (Still shaking him furiously) You did hurt him!

*

Sully: Ehh! Got it

Mike: Great!...

*

Celia was about to throw Randall off the walk way.....  
Mike: Celia!

Celia: Googleybear!

She drops Randall, but he recovers by using his 8 limbs to stop him from falling to the walk ways floor.

Randall: Err!

Celia hugs Mike....Then sees Sully.

Celia: Your both alive!

Mike: What do you mean?

Celia: While you guys were gone....you were reported dead...

Sully/Mike:!!!??

Randall had picked himself up.

Randall: Next time you do that I'll...!!!!!

Sully held him back from striking at Celia.

Sully: Calm down..!

Randall pushes him away and goes over to one of the guard rails, away from the group.

Sully:....Go on Celia...

Celia: The C.D.A are looking for you.....

Celia: If they find you who knows what will happen.....  
Sully: Well...what do we do?....

Celia: Hide....

Mike: Ok....we'll hide here...  
Celia: There searching here tonight....

Sully: Our apartment?

Celia: There searching there now....

Sully:....Then....

He turns to Randall, who in turn looks back.

Randall: Oh no! No way! Don't even think about it!

*

Minutes later the three were walking down the street to Randall's apartment. Randall was in front of the two. He then looked back, frustration in his voice.

Randall: The only reason I'm doing this is the C.D.A's after all of us!

Randall: If they find you, you'll spill everything of where I am...!

Sully: Randall...

He turned his head.

Sully:.....

Mike: (Whisper) I think Lizard Boy's place is a dump....

Sully: Mike...

Mike: What?

*

They soon followed Randall to an apartment/hotel building. It wasn't a dump at all. It seemed like a mediocre fancy hotel. The name on the hotel was "Rez's Hotel". They entered a small room that was tight. to the left was a counter. To the right was a table, chairs, and up ahead was some stairs that led to the buildings room's. Randall turned after they entered.

Randall: Well....

Sully and Mike looked puzzled. Randall slapped his forehead.

Randall: Idiots....Mollars!

Sully: Oh....

Randall: Well I'm not paying for you!

Mike: Uh....I'm broke...

Sully: Will this do?

Sully hands him a roll of money. Randall flips through it and goes to the counter and knocks on the shutter.

Randall: Hey Rez!

The shutter opened to reveal...Roz

Mike: Ahh!

Sully: Roz!?

It seemed to be Roz, but it wasn't. This one was a bit different. She had green skin, a hat, and different dress on.

Randall sat his left elbows on the counter and looked at Sully, Mike, and Rez at the same time.

Randall: Picked these bums of the street....

Randall snickered while Sully and Mike look at him with disappointed looks.

Randall: Think you could give them a room?

Rez: Well Randall....you've always paid.....

Rez: But all the other rooms are closed for renovation....

Randall: (Great....)....

Rez: Why not they take your other room?....

Rez: That jittery one's?

Randall: (Fungus's?....At least its not MY room...)

Randall: (Besides....I have more important things to worry about...)

Randall: (Frustrated Sigh) Fine!....

Randall dropped the money on the table and started up the stairs, his head, along with his fronds, bobbing in anger.

Randall: Come on!....  
Randall disappeared behind a corner on the second level.

Sully and Mike begin going up.

Sully: Did it really cost that much!?

Randall's voice: Its expensive!

Sully:....

*

Randall's apartment

Randall was waiting for the two, tapping his front right foot on the floor. The two soon entered.

Sully: Thanks for giving us a place to stay....

Randall: I wasn't helping you!

Randall pointed to a room that's door was closed.

Randall: Don't even enter there!

Randall: If you do!....

Randall moved his top right hand across his neck, meaning "Head Chopped Off".

Randall: (With that being said....)

Randall pushes the two out of his way and heads down the stairs.

Mike: Where you going?

Randall just continues...

Mike: Jeez....what a cold head...

*

Outside a building named "Freddy's Bar"

Randall decided to peek into an old pub he remembered visiting a couple of times. Its been a while since he's been here. This is the place were he first got the information of Boo 11 years ago....

Randall:...

He went in...

*

Inside

When he entered a monster that looked like a cross between a crab and lobster turned and stared at Randall.

Monster: Boggsy!

Randall: Hi Freddy....

Freddy did a short friendly hug.

Randall: Yeah, yeah, yeah....

Freddy: Where you been?

Randall: Through many of the worst experiences of my life....

Another monster: I thought you were banished?....

A girl approached them. She was a serpent who's tail ended in the a curl and had a head of some kind of seahorse.

Randall: Trika it takes more than mistakes to get rid of me....

Freddy: That's right!...

Trika: Humph...

She goes and Randall sits on one of the chairs near the bar, as Freddy went behind its counter.

Randall: Say Freddy...

Randall gestures Freddy to move closer.

Randall: Has....anyone new arrived in lately?

Freddy: Yeah there is....

Freddy: Kinda looks like you...

Randall: (Now everybody's starting to look like me....) Oh really?

Freddy: Yeah.....except he's red....

Freddy: He's over there playing Dice...

Randall turns and looks at the Dice tables....Readagar was playing. Since Randall didn't have enough time to look, he didn't know Readagar was the one who hit him.

Freddy: He's a hot one.....won every game...

Randall: Hmm...

He gets up and heads to the tables.

Readagar: Yes....

Dealer: 7....

Readagar saw Randall come up at the corner of his eye...

Readagar: (Cough)...

Randall steps into full view.

Randall: Lucky aren't we?...

He puts his hands together...

Randall: You seem pretty good at games....

Readagar: That's because I own a Casino pally...

Randall: The names Boggs! Randall Boggs!

Readagar: Calm down boy...

Readagar puts down the dice and reveals a card from his hand.

Readagar: Why don't you come....?

He hands Randall the card.....It had a casino picture and an address.

Readagar: Hope you have a good time Boggs....

Readagar starts to leave and Randall trips him a bit.

Readagar:.....

Readagar continues and leaves....

Randall:....

*

(Errrk)

Mike: He's going to kill us Sully!

Sully fully opened the door to Randall's room.

Sully: I just need to check....

Randall's room was as organized as Roz's office. There was a desk with many files, a cabinet, lamps here and there. Many design papers on machinery, books, a couple of gadgets on a shelf..... Sully steps in followed by Mike.

Sully: Ehh....

Sully could see a torn page of a magazine, that had his face on the cover. The thing was that there were darts on it.

Mike: Jeez....

Sully went over to the desk and flipped through a file.

Sully: Whoa...  
Sully could see it was a file of the kids Randall had been assigned to scare. There was an endless roll that would probably take hours to roll out.

Sully: Look at all these kids...

Mike: What?...

Mike goes beside him and looks.

Mike: (Whistle) We never had this many....

Sully took out another file that was a clipping from years ago.

Sully: April 12 2001...

This is a small theory of mine. That what ever happens to the actor of the character, actually has happened to the character itself.

Mike looked at it as well.

Sully: Bar fight....Randall Boggs was stabbed in the throat, head, and arm....

Mike: Ow...

Mike: And to think how we hit him....

Sully puts it back where he found it, along with the paper of Randall's kids.

Sully looks out the window to seeing the cold streets.

Sully: Lets go...I don't want to know anything more....

Mike turns with a hand full of papers.

Mike: Ahh....I was liking this...

*

Randall finally came back.

Randall: (Sigh)....

Rez: Hard night hun?

Randall: Quite!

He goes upstairs.

Rez: Grouch....

*

Randall entered his room first.

Randall:!!!!!

Everything was exactly the way it was...

Randall:....Think they could fool me!?

*

He opens there door.

Randall: (Oh well! I got more important things to do....)

Randall: Hmm...

He picked up one of the beds pillows and shot it at Sully.

Sully: Ahh! Randall!

Randall: Get up....

Mike: (Yawn)....Its late and....Ah! Uh....hi Randal..

Randall: (Imbeciles...)

*

A couple of minutes later.

Randall: Ever seen this guy?  
Randall was about to show them the card when....

Sully: Your asking us for help?

Randall grins.

Randall: When this is all over your going to the taxidermy company!

Sully hesitates.

Randall: I still haven't forgotten what you have done to me....!

Sully: Then....why didn't you...

Randall: I've been delayed....

Randall: Besides you two shouldn't be here!

Mike:????

Sully whispers to him.

Sully: When Waternoose threw us out...

Mike: Oh.....

Randall : I had it made!

Randall: You two were banished, My plan was set...!

Randall: Although you came back, you would have been dead if not for Wazowski!

Sully/Mike:.....

Randall: So I have every right to be here as you do!

Mike: Yeah right....

Randall moved to him.

Randall: What was that!?

Mike:..uh...!!!

Rez's voice: Hey quite!

The three settled down.

Randall: Anyway....To finish this up...

Randall: Then you two....

Sully:....

Randall finally shows the card, it also had Readagar's picture on it.

Mike: Hey! I know him!

Randall/Sully: What!?

Mike: He's the guy who threw me through the door!

Mike: The red guy who looks like you.....

Randall: Good....

Randall starts to leave, the card still in his hand.

Sully: Where are you going?

Randall: To see him...

Randall leaves.

Sully:!! Come on Mike...

They follow.

*

Randall reached the streets walkway when they emerged.

Mike: Hey! That's my car!

Mike's car was parked in front of the building.

Randall: Left your keys!

Randall waved them from side to side with his top left hand, getting close to the car.

Mike: You had your tail in....and driving, my car!!!!!

Sully just gets in the car, knowing that this Readagar concerned him.

Mike: This is my car!

Mike: Its not for 4 armed...

Randall moves his head next to Mike's head.

Randall: Get in the car Wazowski!!!!!!

Mike jumps and goes to the back of the car.

Randall: That's more like it....  
Randall gets in, adjusting his tail so he could sit comfortably, Mike still saying insults under his breath.

Sully: Mike.....

Sully gives up and looks at Randall, who was trying to remember how to start the thing.

Sully: Where we going?...

Randall realized that he wanted them to come....mostly because no one would know them in another place that did not know M.I.

Randall: The Subway station....but I don't think this thing is....

Mike: You saying my car can't.....!

Randall: Can it Wazowski!

He finally starts up the car.

(ERRMMM...ERRRMMM....

Randall: What's wrong with this stupid thing!?

Suddenly Celia appeared over the sidewalk, she had planned to visit Mike to see if everything was ok. She entered a while back from the cars rear.

Celia: Googly Bear?

Mike got up and turned.

Mike: Smootsipoo!?

(VVVRRRRRMMMMMM!)

Randall: Finally!

He pushes the pedal.

Mike: Hey wait a....

The car started to move.

Celia: Randall!? Where are you going with them!

Celia hadn't trust Randall at all, so she suspected he was monster napping them.

Mike: Were going to the Subway Station...........

They drive off.

Celia: Michael?!

*

Mike turned back and looked at Randall.

Mike: What you do that for!?

Randall:....

Randall seemed to have his mind set on something. Mike just sits down and starts to sleep, dreaming about Celia.

Randall could see he was asleep.

Randall: You might as well get sleep....

Sully:....

Randall: That way I can think your not here....

Sully did feel drossy but he moved up a bit and tapped Randall's right shoulder.  
Randall: What is it Sullivan!?

Sully: I'm just....Sorry Randall...

Randall: I told you....it won't work...

Sully: ....About putting you there...

Sully: I mean...me and Mike came back...

Sully: We should have been wanted for banishment if we came back...

Sully: No one should go there....banished....forever...at all...

Sully: I wasn't thinking straight....  
Sully: When you were trying to hurt Boo...

Randall: (He gave my life destroyer a name?!)

Sully: I guess I didn't think what I could have done...

Sully: You could have....  
Randall:....We'll be there in an hour....

Sully:??

Randall: Oh wait...your not suppose to be here....

Sully thought he couldn't get through to him....now at least...

Sully:....  
He fell down and slowly drifted to sleep...

Randall:.....

*

(Chirp...)

Some kind of loud bird sound awoke Sully from his slumber.

Sully: (Snort) huh?....(Yawn)

He looked to see they were in the parking lot at Monstery Station.

Mike was still asleep, and Randall had his first set of arms on the wheels top part with his head on them, his head turned to the side.

Sully: (Drove himself to sleep...)

Sully figured not to wake Randall.

Sully: Mike....hey Mike...

He nudged him.

Mike: Oh Celia?...huh?...(Yawn)...Sully?...Where are we?

Sully: Were there...

Mike: Where's Randall?

Sully: Asleep I think....

Sully: Lets go get the tickets then come back....

Mike: Alright....where we going?

Sully picked up the card, which was on the seat beside Randall...

Sully: Gamscale?...yeah Gamscale station...

Mike: Yeah lets leave Boogy here...

Sully: Mike....

Mike: Ok ok....

They got up slowly then headed to the station.

*

The station looked like any human station, except the monsters as the passengers and Centipedes as the ticketers. Sully finally got to the front of a line.

Centipede: Where to?...

He hands him the card.

Centipede: Looks your the only ones on...so you have a private car...How many?

Sully: Three...

Centipede: 13.99 Mollars

Sully: Uh?...Mike you got anything?

Mike pulls out a roll of money.

Sully: How'd you...?!

Mike: Just had it sitting in the car...(Thank you Lizard Boy)

*

Randall was still asleep outside....

Flashback.

Sully: Looks like your out of the job

Randall: (Gulp!)

Mike set up a door.

Mike: Ok give me the old stuff here

Sully was 1,2,3ing Randall for a toss..

Randall: Sullivan! No! No! Noooahhhh!

He tossed him through.

Present

Randall: AAAHHHHHHH!....ERR!....You'll pay Sullivan!

Randall sat back against the seat.

Randall: What was I thinking!?

Randall: I could have left them both to burn!

Randall:....Guess I wanted to do it myself....

Randall:....

(eeeoooh eeeoooh)

A C.D.A. car was pulling in from the distance.

Randall: What?!

Randall then noticed something.....at piece of paper stapled to a light post near him had his picture on it.....wanted poster.

Randall: Wanted!? Oh great!

Randall gets out and slithers toward the entrance, a C.D.A officer noticed him.

C.D.A?: There he goes! Shoot to kill!

*

Sully: Ok...got them...

Randall comes down pushing anyone in his way.

Mike: Well your....

Randall just grabs the tickets with his top left hand as he ran past the other two.

Sully: Randall!!!!

Mike: Sully!!!

Sully turns seeing two C.D.A agents with assault rifles.

Sully: Run!

They run after Randall.

*

Randall got inside the only car and went in, then closed the door in Sullies face.

Sully: Randall!!!?

Randall: Oh too bad (Laughing!)

Randall: Bye!

Randall goes and sits down.

Sully:!!!! Come on Mike!

*

Sully was running to the last car...

(CHING CHING CHING!)

Bullets flew near them....

Mike:!!!!

Sully: Keep running!

They keep going.

(CHING!)

Randall: What the!?

He ducked as bullets hit the windows, glass flinging onto the chairs. Randall looked up to see one of them in the distance.

Randall:!!!

*

Sully: Hang on!

Mike was hanging onto Sullies hand at the last car. He got him up as the train moved out into a tunnel.....

Sully: Why'd he do that!? 

Mike: He hates us remember!?

Sully:...

Mike: Ok, you hold him and I'll....

Sully: No Mike!

Mike:???? You've changed Sully....

Sully: I've been thinking of allot of things...

Mike: Boo?

Sully: Yeah...

Mike: Well lets go....

*

The whole car was empty except for Randall who was resting on one of the un glassed seat's happy with his success. 

Randall: Finally...

Errr..

Randall: Hmm...Oh great!!!

Sully and Mike come in.

Randall: How do you do it!

Randall got up.

Randall: You just can't die!

Randall: I tried to kill you...who knows how many times!

Sully didn't say a word..

Randall: Can you just di....

(CRRRRKKKKK!)

The car topples to the left side 

Sully slams against the door, causing it to burst open. Sully grabbed the railing.

Sully: Ahh!

Mike grabbed onto one of the handles near the door.

Mike: Sully!

He extends his hand.

Mike: Randall!

Randall: Oh good....

Randall gets near Mike and pushes him out, causing him to fallout next to Sully.

Mike:!!!!

Randall: Happy trip idiots!

He closes the door.

Randall: (Chuckle) Now that conductor needs driving lessons!

Randall breaks open one of the top hatches in the ceiling and climes out.

*

Sully: Mike! You Ok!

Mike: Oh sure! Were just dangling over electricity!

Mike: Jeez! I was almost begging to be nice to him!

Sully: Sure!

*

Randall made his way up the trains cars, jumping the gaps.

Randall: Huh?..

He stopped and, with his good vision, he could see a figure come out of another hatch in the distance.

Randall: Now you see me!

He turns invisible.

Randall: Now you don't!

The creature threw a knife near Randall's bottom right arm.

Randall: What!!!

He throws more as Randall continued to dodge them.

Randall: That's it!

He speeds toward the one throwing the weapon's.

Creature: Huh?!

Randall pounces him. He held it down and got a good look, seeing it was some kind of squid.

Squid:!!!!

He pulls out a knife, but Randall hits it away and rolls him off the edge.

*

Sully got up on top of the car and started to help Mike

Sully: Mike!

Mike: Sully!

*

The conductor in the front car pulls the control to a side....

*

(EERRRKKK!)

Sully: Mike!!!

Mike: Suuuuullllyyy!

Mike looses his grip and falls.

Sully: MIKE!!!!!!!!!!  
Sully looks back to see if he was there.....nothing.

Sully sheds a tear.

Sully: MIKEY!!!!!

*

Randall had entered the front car by kicking the conductor out the other way, like when he kick Sully out that door.

Randall: Ok...

Sully enters.  
Sully: Randall what are you doing!

Randall: Stopping the train!

Sully: But Mike....he's...  
Randall:....

He pulls a switch and the train rocked forward.......

*

Station

Sully found the emergency break near the controls....this let them off at the station....

Randall and Sully get out.....not alarming anyone of there arrival.

Sully looked down the tunnel...

Sully: Mike....

Randall walked over to the information desk.

Randall: Ahem...

Monster: Yes?...

Randall: Where's Readagar's casino?

Monster: I...don't know

Randall: Figures...

Randall leaves seeing Sully staring down the tunnel.

Randall: Idiot...

Randall heads to the restroom.

Sully: (Mike.....)

*

(Ssssshhhh)

Randall was washing his hands, knowing that squid smelled terrible.

(Err)

Randall: Hmm...

He turns invisible...

Randall: Ehh!

He noticed his hands were still wet, which revealed himself.

Randall:!!!!

He heads into one of the rectangle toilet rooms when two monsters came in.

M.1: So how much you make?

M.2: Ehh...enough

M.1: So you want to go to Readagar's?

Randall:....

M.2: Hey doesn't he have a second job?

*

Sully: (He'll show up...)

Sully starts to head to the restroom, but hears the conversation.

*

M.1: So you want to go to Readagar's?

M.2: Hey doesn't he have a second job?

M.1: Yeah...with someone who looks like him....

M.2: What's his name?...

M.1: Umm....some guy named Ran...I only know that first part of his name....

Sully: !!!!!

Randall:...

M.2: Well...lets go...

They leave, and one drops something.....

Randall:....

He gets out but is grabbed by the neck by Sullies hand.

Randall: Sullivan! What are you doing!!!!

Sully: Mike was right!!!

Randall: Ehh!!

He tried to free himself, but his hands were too slippery....

Randall: What are you talking ab.....Ehh!!!!

Sully: I should have known! First Boo! Now Mike!

Randall: Su...ll....I...van!

Sully: Your not tricking me!!

Randall: Its.....not...m...me!!!

Sully loosens his grip so he could talk.

Sully: What?!

Randall: Sure I want to kill you two!

Randall: But I didn't plan this!

Sully: Your....Lying!

Sully tightens his grip.

Randall: Ehh!....What now!

Sully:....

Randall: Throw me through another door?!

Sully:.....

He slowly releases Randall...Randall goes over to the sink and puts his bottom hands on the rim and his top ones rubbing his neck, gasping for air. Sully just realized what he could have done...

Sully: Sorry Randall.....

Randall: You....could...have...killed me!

Randall: And....no...I didn't cause this!

Randall caught his breath and got up, still rubbing his neck.

Sully: Really...?

Randall: You don't remember?

Sully:???

Randall: Ten years ago.... "He"

Sully:!!!

*

Flashback 

Lunch Room

Randall: I hope she's dead!

Randall: "He" would have done the job for me!

*

Present

Sully: Who's "He" ?

Randall: My brother Randolph....

Sully: Randolph....

Sully had forgotten him the past years....

Randall punches Sully.

Sully: Ow!

Randall: That jog your memory!?

Sully:!!!...Wait...

Sully remembers when Randolph held that gun to where Randall hit him.

Sully: He took Boo!

Randall:....??

Randall notices, and picks up, a piece of paper with directions on it.

Sully: Which means that Red guy....

Randall: Yeah...but he doesn't know we know....

Randall: Which reminds me....

Randall: When we get back to M.I.....Your head's in the Shredder!

Sully:.....

Randall: I got to find this guy...

Randall heads out....

Sully: Mike....We'll find you...

Sully:....Boo too..

Sully heads after him.

Good huh? Well the more reviews I get, teh more encouragement I get to write more.

  



	5. A Overnight Casino

I just don't know if anyone is even reviewing. If anyone is out there, please review.

****

Chapter 5 Overnight Casino

Randall was waiting for the escalator to take him to the top, holding his tail with his bottom hands, making sure his body didn't get caught in the revolving steps.Sully stepped out and noticed him. He figured that he should try to find Mike and Boo himself. He headed to the information desk.

Sully: Umm...

Monster: Yes?

Sully: Has there been....(Gulp) any...little kids around here?

Monster: Yes sir there everywhere...

Sully: I mean....human kids....

Monster: Oh....Well...not that I..

She presses a blue switch under the desk.

Monster: Not that I....know of....

Sully: Oh...

(EEERRRPPP!)

An alarm sounded.

Sully:!!!

*

Randall looked down to see the alarm and Sully running.

Randall: Too bad for Sullivan

Randall looked up the escalator seeing 2 C.D.A like monsters head down the crowd.

Randall: Hmph..

He turned invisible.

*

Sully runs up the escalator that has now been stopped, and noticed 2 agents behind him. He got to the middle, the 2 at the top couldn't see because of the crowd. Sully went up a little more.

(Bump!)

He bumped into, and uncloaked, Randall. He turned he color red because he slammed into a red monster behind him.

Randall: Sulliv....!!!

Sully: I didn't see...you...

Agent: Hold it!

The two got there, they passed Randall and cuffed Sully.

Agent: Sorry mister Readagar sir....

Agent2: We'll take care of him right away..

Randall: (They think I'm him? Hehehe...wait...)

Randall: Wait...

Agent:???

Randall: He's my assistant....

Sully: (What?....)

Agent: But...

Randall: Trust me...

They take the cuffs off. the Agent looks at Sully.

Agent: Don't start anything...

They leave, the other monsters on the escalator already gone, and Randall changes back. He turned about halve way before...

Sully: Thanks...

Randall: I need you to get that kid!

Randall heads up and Sully follows...

*

They exited a subway type of entrance and saw that they were in a huge city. A little like Monstropolis, but its buildings were taller with many lights, wider roads, more cars. The city was a busy one.....Sully looked around as Randall looked at the address on the card, and directions, and compared it to a map he got from a local monster.

Sully: Wow...

Sully stopped and looked up at the tall buildings.

Sully: I've never been out of Monstropolis before....

Randall:....That way...

Randall went passed Sully, and went farther to his left.

Sully: Where are you....

Randall turned.

Randall: Readagars Casino you idiot!..

Randall continues followed by Sully...

*

The two followed the map. Sully saw so much that he never had seen, Randall peered every now and then. For some reason....it didn't seem new to him.

Randall: (Have I been here before....?)

*

A few minutes later...

23......a long building.

24......an office building.

Randall: 25...!!!

Sully: Wow...

The casino was huge. Lights covered the building. Various gambling objects were placed in a symmetric display. Objects like the 4 aces, dice, and money. Many monsters entered and exited the building...seemed well known.

Randall cracked his knuckles, or....what supposedly is his knuckles.

Randall: Ok...

He entered with Sully....

*

A camera watched the as they came in. In a dark room, there were many more camera's, a couple of chairs, and a couch...all colored red. In front of the screen....was Readagar.

Voice: I thought Jack had finished them off....

Readagar: What do you want me to do...

Out from the shadows....Randolph emerged.

Randolph: We wait for now....

Readagar: I hate waiting...

Randolph: Tell the little one to work on the machines....

Readagar: Little fool....Too bad he knows how to work these things....  
*

The casino had about 3 visible floors. Each packed with monsters....There were various gamble games, and many monsters were winning, rather than loosing.

Randall: Aha....elevators...

Randall could see 2 ahead, he turned to Sully.

Randall: You stay here!

Randall turns and runs to the lift and hits the switch to go up.

Sully:....

Voice: Yeah I'm glad I'm not getting Snake eyes! (Laughing)

Sully: !!!! Can it...

Sully heads to the voice....he then came to a Dice table.

Sully:!!!! Mike!!!!!

Mike was playing.....Sully knew only one person that makes corny jokes like that.

Mike: Sully!!!!

The two ran to and embraced each other.

Sully: I thought you might have been....!!

Mike: Me?

Sully: How'd you get here!?

Mike: When I woke up....I was here.

Sully:???

*

Randall:....

(Ding)

Randall turns invisible. He saw he was at a small hallway, that's right side led to a longer one....He got to the corner, then stopped....hearing voices...

Voice: So you'll get it properly working again!

Voice: Y-y-yes....

Voice: Good....Now get to work!

Voice: (Yelp)....O-o-ok....

Randall: (Wait a minute....)

A door was opened then closed....footsteps are heard.

Randall:.....Could it....!!!!!

Coming and stopping around the corner was....Fungus.

Randall:!!!!

He gave a small grin.

Fungus: Jee....I'm beginning to like Randall more...

Randall:...Hmm...

He slithered behind Fungus and put his hands over his mouth and pulled his hands together.

Fungus:!!!!!

Randall pushes him inside the nearest door and closes it with his tail. The room was a broom closet.

Fungus: Who's?

He appears.

Randall: My old assistant...not a good one, but at least your good at making something

Fungus: R-R-R-Randall!!!

Randall: What? Can't say hello to your scarer?

Fungus: I thought you were...!

Randall puts a hand on his mouth and head.

Randall: Shhh!!

Fungus:...

He lets go.

Randall: How did you get here?!

Fungus:....10 years ago....I...was captured...

Fungus: I was brought here...

Fungus: And I've....well...

Randall: What would he want with you?

Fungus: Something about a machine....

Randall: Listen....Would you go with him or me?

Fungus:....With you Randall...

Randall smirked at this, if he had chosen the other way, Randall would have...convinced him.

Randall: Then listen....

Randall brings him closer so he could whisper......

Randall: Got it?

Fungus: Yes...but what do...

Randall: Just do it!

Fungus: O-o-ok....

*

Randolph had already left and Readagar was watching Sully and Mike.

Readagar:...  
Fungus entered, spotted by Readagar.

Readagar: What are you doing here?

Readagar: (Randolph said let them make a move...maybe he's....)

Randall was outside the door listening.

Fungus: Ummm....

Randall: ( Come on start small...give him the idea...)

Fungus: I was....just wondering what movie you've seen lately...

Randall: Why would you want to know that?

Fungus: May give me an idea.....to make the machine better.....

Randall: (I told you to....!)

Readagar: Ok then...

Randall: (???? That was easy....)

Readagar: Yeah its called Monstropolis V.S. the.......

Randall: (Uh oh!)

Readagar: Wait a minute!

(Yelp!!)

Randall:!!!!

The yell went down....

The door opens and Randall turns invisible and jumps on top, above the door. He could see Readagar looking around the hallways. He then heads down the elevator as Randall slithered into the room.

Randall: Fungus!

He couldn't see him.

Muffled voice: Randall.......

Randall went over to a cabinet, where the sound was coming from, and opened the doors. Fungus drops out.

Fungus: Thanks....

Randall: Get off of me!

Fungus realized he had fallen on him. He got up along with Randall.

Randall: Just get out of here....

Fungus: Ok...

Fungus goes to the door.

Fungus: R-Randall....

Randall: What?

Fungus: G-good luck...

Randall:...Yeah sure.....

He leaves and Randall follows.

*

Fungus heads down with the elevator, as Randall looked for anything that caught his eye. He found only one unlocked door, and stepped through.

*

The room had various machines. In the middle was a table and around were some computers, graphs, files, and many other assortment's of things.

Randall: What's this?...

His invisible hand picked up a folder. He flips though it. Inside were many design photos and order shipments for parts.

Randall: Hmm....

(Errrk!)  
Randall: !!!!

He drops the folder and clings onto a wall.

*

Readagar steps in with what looked to be one of his employees.

Readagar: I cannot stress enough!

Monster: Sorry sir....

Readagar: We need to deliver those parts to the mansion!

Monster: I'll be sure to get right on it!

Readagar slams the door. and he turns.

Readagar:...??? Something's....out of place.

He sees the folder on the ground.

Readagar: I...placed this on the table...

Randall: (!!!!)

Randall heads to the door, but Readagar shuts it.

Randall:!!!!

Readagar looked everywhere.

Readagar: Randall? You must be the one here.....

Readagar:???...Hmm...

He opens the door. Randall heads to the door slowly, he gets to where the door meets the wall when...

(SLAM!)

The door hit Randall in the stomach.

Randall: (EHHHHH!)

He covered his mouth so he wouldn't yelp in pain. The door slowly moves away in the opposite direction.

Readagar: Ah!....huh?

Right below where Randall was, was a large can of maps.

Randall stays still, the pain getting the best of him.

Readagar: Guess...he isn't here....

Readagar goes out and enters the camera room.

Randall slowly makes his way to the elevator and pushes the down button. He then sits in a corner and turns visible.

Randall: Ehh... This...is great!

*

Mike: Seven!

Sully: Mike....

Mike: What Sully? I'm winning big!

Sully: We should find Randall...

Mike: Lizard Boy's still here!?

Mike: I thought you might have thrown him through a door....

Sully:...Huh?

He sees Randall limbering out of the elevator.

Sully:!!!??? Come on Mike

Mike: Wha....?

He grabs Mike.

Mike: Ehh, ok ok....I'll be right back!

Sully pulls him.

*

Randall held his stomach, making sure not to move it.

Sully and Mike came up.

Sully:!! What happen!?

Randall: I...think....were in trouble

Both:!!!!

Randall: Where's Fungus?

Mike: Fungus?

Sully: He was here?

Randall: Yeah...

Sully: What do you mean.....in trouble

Randall: I...just think we are......

Sully looked at him.  
Sully: You...ok?

Randall: I'm fine!

Sully:....Ok...

Mike: Sully did I miss something?

Randall: Lets...go..

*

There was an apartment around the street which Randall, Mike, and Sully had paid to stay in. It was raining outside. It was the raining season in there world. Sully was on one of the three beds while Randall was standing, hardly moving because of the pain in his body, with Mike.

Randall: You what!!!!!

Mike: I...umm...

Randall: Used my money to gamble!!!!!

Mike: What were you going to do with it?

Randall: Don't cross me!

Sully was listening, but had his mind on....other things.

A few minutes later the two stopped. Mike was asleep and Randall went to a wall but then looked at Sully.

Randall: Oh give it up Sullivan!!

Sully turned to him.

Sully: What....?

Randall: Your thinking about....Err! That kid!

Sully:...

Randall put his 4 hands on the wall.

Randall: I still go by what I said..  
Sully:...

Randall climes up the wall.

Sully:....

*

Mike was still asleep, Randall had refused to sleep with the two so he just slept on the wall. Sully was sleeping but was dreaming of his thoughts. He clinched his teeth a little....then...

Sully: AHHH!

Mike woke up and Randall fell from where he was sleeping.

Mike: Sully?

Sully: (Heavy breathing!)

Randall got up, his whole body in pain.

Randall: You little....EHHH!

Sully: It....was a dream...

Randall: That's what you woke me for!!!!!???

Randall laid against the wall and sat down.

Mike: What....was it?

Sully: It...was about...

Randall got up and went to the window, holding his stomach.

Randall: That kid....

Mike: Sully....we'll find her....

Randall: Hopefully not

Mike: Besides we need to get some sleep...

Mike: Now that Lizard Boy's awake...

Randall growled at Mike.

Mike slips back to sleep. Sully got up and sat on his bed, making sure Mike was asleep, and looked at Randall.

Sully: Sorry...

Randall showed halve of his face while looking out at the rain...

Randall: I told you I won't forgive you.....

Sully: I mean...the play...

Randall turned his face, hiding his face from Sully.

Sully: I know you were there before you ruined it...

Randall:.....

Sully: Years back....

*

Stage of: "Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me...."

Mikes company play was playing again. So far, the audience had cried and laughed. Sully had asked Randall if he would come but he denied it. Sully was watching a scene from behind the curtain, the scene with Mike and two other monsters portraying Randall. Sully thought the play was going pretty well but....

Sully:...Huh?

He looked ahead on the opposite side of the stage.....seeing Randall standing there, behind the curtains so no one could see him.

Sully:???

He didn't know he was coming. Randall now had an expression of anger, showing that he should portray himself, but...also showing everyone what had happen to him was humiliating....

Sully:......

Booing came from the audience every time they saw the him being portrayed in the play. This fused with Randall's anger with sorrow.....

Sully could see this. He felt some sorrow as well...and...guilt. When the play ended, Sully bowed and looked over to see Randall, still there. Randall looked at him....he did the same growl that he did when Waternoose had told him Sullivan was better than him. Randall slowly turned and went out. Sully looked down to the floor.....

*

Sully:.....

Randall still had his head away from Sullies, a hurt expression on his face.

Sully: (Sigh)

Randall:....To believe....how many I know....hate me....

Sully:!!!

Sully had never heard anything like that from Randall.

Randall: Hmph....Maybe I just needed to be Top Scarer...

Sully realized what he meant. Although, it might not, it may be true.....Sully was a close friend of closely everyone....but Randall....

Sully:...

He also realized that in the past years, people have used Randall's name as either a joke or put down......

He never knew how much he had made life worse for Randall....

Sully slowly went into his bed but before heading to sleep...

Sully: (Softly) Sorry....

He went to sleep...

Randall: (So a joke is how you see me?....)

Randall: (I'll show you all....I'll do it myself!)

*

As Randall stood there...he thought. His past had led him to more anger. He didn't get respect for any of his hard work he did for M.I. Then Sully and Mike ruined his plan, and sent him to the one heck created for monsters. Then in the other world he was tormented. And at his home, he was made a joke of.

Randall:(Breathing steadily)

Sully, Mike, and the rest have made a worse life for him to live. But he figured he saved Sully from the fire because he didn't want it to be used against him. He lost his machine, plan, glory, job, and everything he had worked so hard on. Even his scare record didn't matter. But that led to a simple question that Sully did not answer....Why did he keep his photo? Did he use it to just as his first of "Villain's Banished List" or something. Or.....was it another reason?  
Randall turned to Sully, who is sleeping.

Randall: (Growl)

*

Early Morning

Randall was still awake, and had gotten something from the table near Mike, and looked at Sully.

Randall: Too bad, I have no use for you...

He leaves.

*

Randall exited, seeing the streets still busy.

Randall: Ok...

He looked at the nearby stores and noticed a tuxedo store.

Randall: A little class will never hurt...

He went to it.

*

(Ding)

Owner: Oh....hello sir

Randall: I'm looking for a tuxedo or something with class

Owner: Ah..oh your those 4 armed reptiles  
Randall:???

Owner: I don't mean to delay..  
Owner: But do you by any chance know Readagar?

Randall:...No...

Owner: Oh...Well it was his father that introduced us to his kind

The owner went into a shelf of cloths.

Owner: So we have been making suits for reptiles like you since then..

Owner: To keep up our business of course...

The owner handed Randall a tux that would fit him.

Randall: Might...I ask what happen to his father...?

Owner: Oh...

Owner: Good monster he was..

Owner: He passed away....reason...I do not know..

Randall:...Oh...

*

Randall paid and exited. He looked pretty spiffy in a suit. He looked like James Bond. Although he was purple...and sure he had fronds and he's a reptile, but hey the best you could get.

Randall: I'm going to have to thank Wazowski for leaving my money for me.

He undid one of the sleeves in the suit so it wasn't bugging his arms. The suit only reached the bottom of his lower hands.

Randall: Money, class, ok..

With no one looking, he changed his skin tone to red.

Randall: It just doesn't suit me...

He headed to the casino.

I have seen in many pictures and reviews on sites, that Randall would look good in a suit. So I figured up this. Next chapter will most likely be named "Boggs, Randall Boggs".


	6. Boggs, Randall Boggs

One of my chapters that lead into one that I am not so sure about. I'd like to thank the reviewers for this chapter for the encouragement.

Chapter 6 Boggs, Randall Boggs

Sully:....Uh...(Yawn)

Sully: Mike....

(Plop)

Sully got up. He could see Mike on the floor.

Mike: Oh Celia......

He was hugging the pillow.

Sully: Mike...

Mike: Ah! Don't scare me like that!

Sully: (Laughing)

Mike: Laugh it up fur ball

Mike gets up.

Sully:??? Where's Randall?

Mike: I thought you were watching him...

Sully:!!!

*  
Readagar's Palace

Randall:: Lets see if I could pass this off...

He goes in.

*

As he entered some girl monsters went passed him.

Girl: Hi Redy....

Girl2: Hi sweetie..

Two came up close to him.

Girl: Why don't we have dinner some time?

Girl: Maybe a date?

The other one kissed him on the cheek as they went out.

Randall:!!...

He straightened his suit.

Randall: I'm starting to like this...

No one who gambled didn't seem to mind...but...He passed a card table.

Monster: Hey Readagar!

He hesitated and turned.

Monster: Come on...

Randall moved to the monster, and went to the table.

Randall: Yes?

Monster: Why don't you show us your 21 luck?

Randall: Uh....

Another monster came over, seemed to work here.

Monster: Oh sir here...

He handed him glasses.

Randall: Um...

Monster: Your lucky spec's sir...

Randall: Oh yeah...of course....

He put them one...

The dealer gave the cards to the monster who had challenged Randall. Randall got a 10 and 3.

Randall:!!!!

He looked at the cards, there backs to Randall, and they were completely visible. Readagar seemed to cheat each time he was challenged....The other monsters cards were a 10 and 10..

Randall: Hmm...

He looked at the dealer deck. The next card was a 8.

Monster: I'll pass..

Dealer: Sir....

Randall: (Just to show him!) Hit me....

Dealer: Ok sir...

He passed him the 8.

Dealer: 21...Sir win's

Monster: Lucky sort...

The monster leaves.

Randall: Hmph...

Randall made his way out of the crowd and got to a hall, but...

Randall:!!!!

A big monster appeared  
Randall: (Gulp)

Monster: Sir? I didn't know you wore suits?

Randall: (What would he say...?)...Well I do now you imbecile!

The monster seemed to work here....he seemed like a guard...

Guard: We have everything ready....

Randall: What do you mean?

Guard: I thought that other monster that looked like you told you?

Randall: (Who?....Oh no...) Um...why don't you remind me?

Guard: Should I show you.....

Sully and Mike entered the Casino, catching the eye of Randall.

Randall:!!!(They'll mess everything up!)

Randall: Why don't you just take me!?

Randall follows the guard more into the hall...

*

Randall had been led to a dead end.

Randall:????

He looked at the guard. He pulled a brick out of place...

(BBBRRRRKKK)

The dead end opened.

Randall:!!!!

Inside was a metal room, filled with rack after rack of canisters.

Randall: My...memories a bit fuzzy...why are these here?

Guard: You took them from that company sir....

Randall: Oh..

The guard leaves and the door shuts. Randall listened for anymore steps.....not more were heard.

Randall: Lets see what's going on....

*

Sully: Found him?

Mike: Nope...

Sully: Why would he not want us to help....

Mike: Sully...Why would he?

Sully: Good point...

*

Randall examined the canisters. He picked one up and opened it.....nothing.

Randall: Now where do I go...

He looked around....

Randall: Ah...

He moved toward a statue holding a candle.

Randall: Not a very good likeness of me....

It was a statue of a reptile like him.

Randall: Ok...I saw this in that one movie about a monster human...

He lifted the candle, another wall of bricks opened, he puts the candle back and heads in.

*

The room was a similar to the one in the Casino's higher floor. But the ground seemed rock and a little damp. Randall walked up to the middle desk, he picks up the graph and looks at it...

Randall:...(Gasp!)

Randall: I...I don't believe this!!!!

Randall stared at the graph in his four hands, no noticing the hand behind him. The hand moved out of the shadows and gabbed Randall's neck.

Randall: EHH!

He drops the graph, he was held in the same way Sully had held him to paralyzed him. Randall tried to get free, but his body quickly numbed up....The holder was one of the guards.

Randall:!!!

He had forgot that he had changed his skin color to his normal tone.

Randall: Great....

Readagar entered.

Readagar: Poor Randy....You look so stupid like that...

Randall: Err!

Voice: That's enough Readagar!...

Randolph emerged as well.

Randolph: Hello brother....

Randall: Randolph! Why are you doing this!?

Randolph: Sorry brother....but I need you to stay away for now....

Randall gave that worried face he did when Sully had told him he was out of the job.

Randolph: But don't worry....you won't be harmed...

Randolph: Of course you'll have luck on your side...

Randolph moved closer, next to Randall's head. He then held up a gold medal.....

Randall:!!!!

Randolph: Remember this?

Randall: Dad's best scarer medal!!

Randolph: Of course....

Randolph put it around his neck.

Randolph: Don't worry about what happens....

Randolph: You'll be safe....

Randolph moves over to Readagar, Randall looking down in shame for some reason....

Randolph: Make sure he doesn't get hurt....I want him back here....

Randolph: I'll give info on the other two when you come to the mansion.....

Readagar nodded as Randolph leaves. He then approached Randall...

Readagar: Don't worry....I'll take care of you...for Randolph...

Randall: (Gulp)

*

(AAAHHHHH!)

(Plop!)

Randall found himself at the bottom of a pit, 3 inches of water on the floor...High above, Readagar hanged his head out of a metal door.

Readagar: Take care! (Laughing)

The door closed. Randall tried to move his body, but everything was numb, even his head. He had had it when Sully beat him. But Sullies grip was weak compared to one of those huge monsters. Randall figured it would last a long time.....He looked at the medal that was on the ground in the water, still around his neck.

Randall:....Blast you brother....

*

Sully was looking everywhere....he was on the Casino floor. He met with Mike at the elevator.

Sully: Anything?

Mike: No....

Sully: I think something bad has happen....

Mike: Su....Oh just forget it...

(Ding!....Ding!)

The two saw the elevator was coming up...they hid near a wall...

Readagar and a guard emerged.

Readagar: You keep a watch on Boggs....

Guard: Yes sir...

Readagar heads off to a table....and the elevator went down....Sully and Mike head over to see which floor he was going.

Sully: The bottom one....

The two stepped into the other elevator and saw it was the number 15B

Sully: Ok....

Mike: Wait Sully...

Sully: Yeah..

Mike: Look....He pointed to a sign in a hallway that reed's "15 basement entrance.

Sully:???

Mike: They may think were coming.

Sully: Good idea..

*

Sully: A dead end Mike...

Mike: Well...it must not be installed yet...

Sully:???...huh?

He noticed a small unusual brick amongst the left ones...He went and moved it, causing the entrance to open.

Mike: Ahem...

Sully: Ok...

*

Randall's eyes looked for a way out, his body still unable to move.

Randall: None!

Randall: Dang you Randolph!!!!!

*

Sully:!!! Did you hear that!?

Mike: What?

Sully: A voice....

Sully:...

He looked pass Mike.

Sully: Whets that?

Sully could see a metal door..

Mike: Another door....

They head toward it.

*

Randall: Hopeless...

Sully: Randall!!!!

Randall: Sullivan!!!!!???

Sully opens the door.

Sully: How'd you get down there?

Mike came up.

Mike: Yeah?

Voice: I'll show you!

Readagar appears and shoves the two down into the pit.

(Plop, plop!)

Sully: Ehh...

Readagar: Enjoy you time together!

He slams the door shut.

*

Mike had gotten up and saw Randall in a suit with the medal around his neck, still on the ground.

Mike: Let me guess...The worse wearer award?

Randall: (Growl)

Sully: We need to get out of here...

Randall: There's no way out....

He had noticed he didn't get up to strangle Mike.

Randall: Remember how you held me.....

Sully:....Yeah....

Randall: Well thanks top you doing it so long, my body can't move....

Sully:...Let me help you...

Sully picks him up water dripping from Randall's scales, but kept a hold of him, his body seemed lifeless...

Sully: What's this?

Sully: Was about to look at it....

Randall: Don't!

Sully:....

He didn't....

(ZZZZTT)

They looked up, a voice coming from a speaker on the ceiling.

Readagar: Look at what I caught?

Readagar: Too bad I can't sit around and chat...

Sully: Let us out!

Readagar: If you play my game....

All:????

Readagar: Win...and your free..

Readagar: I happen to like Hide and Seek....

Readagar: Find the door and you can leave....

Readagar: Good luck Randall...

Randall:...

(CCCRRRRRKKK)

A sound came from the floor.

All:!!!

Readagar: Oh...and I almost forgot...

Readagar: Have a good time in the human world!

The bottom of the floor opened and the three fell into a black abyass.....

What happen! You'll see. The story takes a turning point very soon.

  



	7. Returning Home

Short yes but it does lead into the bigger chapters, one including a new character. Enjoy and review

****

Chapter 7 Returning Home

Sully: Ehh...huh?

Sully opened his eyes.....and looked around. He could see the room had metal wall's, a couple boxes, and various machines. When he got up an observed it more, he could see he was in a warehouse.

Sully: Mike! Randall!

No response... 

Sully: Oh no....

He headed to the door and opened it.

(BBRRRRREEEESSS!)

Sully: Ehh!

Snow covered Sullies body. He then came back in.

Sully: We are in the human world!

*

Mike: Ohh....my head....

Mike looked around. He was in a store.....He picked himself up.

Mike: Oh no..

Mike: Sully!!!!

No response.

Mike:.....Randall?

Nothing.

Mike panicked and went to the nearest door.

Mike: Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!

The door was locked.

Mike:!!!

*

Randall:.....Ehh....

Randall moved a bit, he noted that his body was yet again movable. He picked himself up and looked around. Tables, chairs, and steal counters covered the room.

Randall:...!!!!

He noticed a sign that sent back a fear of his...He....was in a school.  
Randall: Frederick High School...No!

As much as he hated Sully and Mike, humans were his some-what worst nightmare.  
Randall: Why me Randolph...why here!

*

Inside a room Randolph was watching a couple of screens.

Randolph:.....

He was in one of the rooms where he and Boo had past discussions. Randall, Sully, and Mike were on separate monitors.

(Ring ring!)

Randolph sat on a couch near, and that he picked up, the phone.

Randolph: Readagar?

Readagar: Yes...Was the tracking fluid a success?

Randolph: Yes, I see them right now....

Readagar: I'll be over shortly....

They hung, Randolph looked at the one with Randall.  
Randolph: Don't worry brother....I meant what I said....

Randolph: You won't be seeing any children....

Voice: Daddy?

Randolph jumped at the voice behind him.  
Randolph: Dear, please don't sneak up on me like that....

Boo: Sorry dad...

Boo looked at the monitors.

Boo: Who are these three...

Randolph: That one there is my brother...

Boo:???...He looks familiar..

Randolph:!!! Uh you never met him....

Boo looked at Mike and Sully, then turned back.

Boo: Daddy...What is this?

Randolph: Observation tapes my dear

He went to her.

Randolph: Just something you wouldn't be interested in..

Boo: Well....ok...

Boo went off to what seemed to be her room.

Randolph: This will start very early for you Randall...

Randolph: (Hope those trackers were placed....)

*

Sully sat on one of the boxes thinking of what to do.

Sully: Were probably far apart.....

Sully: Sigh....

(....beep....boop....)

Sully:???

Sully looked behind him to see a small device. He picked it up.....It was a monster build machine.

Sully:???

He could see 3 dots.

One was green, then a purple one...

Sully:???

It was a map it seemed.

Sully: Those must be Randall and Mike!

*

Randall was trailing a hall and found a small front part of the building.

Randall: An exit!

He was about to go when....voices were heard.....human ones.

Randall:!!!!

He ran into the nearest door he could...The voices passed by.

Randall:....

Voice: What's this?

Randall could hear the voices in the distance.

Voice2: Must be equipment from the gym...

Voice: Doesn't look like anything I've seen...

Randall:!!!

*

Randall edged foreword to see two humans in the room Randall was in. On had in its hand, the same device Sully had.

Randall: (A motion tracker!...Randolph wasn't lying to me....)

Human: Well lets take it too the office, the grab a cup of coffee..  
The humans walked off.

Randall: Sorry humans I'll need that...

*  
Randall followed them to a nearby office.

Randall: (I can't use my skill...dang! When I need it the most!)

Randall looked over for anything that might help him.

Randall: Ah...

There was a power box near him...He went over to it and slowly pulled the plate covering the wires off...

Randall: Lets see here...(Hopefully I won't get shocked...)

He moved his sharp teeth to a wire and bit it.

*

Human: And then she say's I'm not going to stand for you anymore...!

Human2: Uh huh..

Human: And then suddenly...

(ZZZZTTTT!)

The lights went off.

Human2: Oh great...

Human: This place needs new wiring I tell ya....

(Chuckling)

Human: Was that you?

Human2: No...you?

Human: No...

A pair of green eyes came behind the one human.

Human2: !!!!!!

Voice: (Cruel laughing)

Both: (Scream!)

They both went out the building.

Randall appeared, a light from a lava lamb showing his figure.

Randall: Pathetic!  
(Beep)

Randall turned and picked up the device. His had a green, blue, and white dot.

Randall:!! Those two must be those colors...but...

Randall then remembers what Readagar said.

Randall: White is the door! 

Randall went out of the room and started for the exit....but stop....and looked through the window. As with Mike and Sullies locations, it was snowing.

Randall:!!!!!

He remembered how he couldn't survive in a climate like that.

Randall:!!!!

*

Sully: Ok....  
Sully put his hand on the door handle.

Sully: Mikes the closest...

Sully: Here goes nothing! 

Sully dashed out, following his indicator..

*

Randall paced back and forth through the empty building.  
Randall: How do I get out of here!?

He ran through the building and found something of interest.

Randall: Lost and found eh....

Randall despised human clothing, but he despised human's more. He picked out some heavy clothing and put it on, his other hands in the coat he had found.

*

After a couple of minutes, he went out.

Randall:!!!!

The blizzard only effected his head and fronds, but it still could prove a threat.

Randall: I probably won't survive long.....  
He walked a little, his feet freezing...

Randall: Ah!

He found something open in a little space...

Randall: Bingo!

*

Sully:!!!...Mike!

Sully seemed close to Mike, as his dot was getting closer.

*

Mike was whimpering on the ground.

Mike:.....

Voice: Mike...

Mike:???

Voice: Mike!

Mike went to the door.  
Mike: Sully?....Sully!

He banged on the door. Not a second later, Sully appeared.

Mike: Sully!!!

Sully: Stand back Mike!

Mike did, and Sully thrusts his right side into the door.

(Bang! Bang! Bang!!!)

The door burst open.  
Mike: Sully!!!

They hug.

Mike: I thought you might have been...!!!

Sully: I know pal, but were together again!

After a couple minutes they stopped.

Mike: So where's the door?

Sully: We have to find Ran....

He looked at the tracker. Randall's dot was moving quickly near them.

Sully: What? How can he...?

Mike: Sully?

Sully: Lets go Mike!

*

Randall had found a small van that was heading to his destination, the Mall. He had secretly hitched hiked before, it was ordinary for him. The movement slowed...then stopped.

Randall: Must be there...

He checked the tracker...he was...

Randall: The front doors?

Randall went out, still clothed and went out, no one was near when he got out.

Randall: Good...

He quickly moved out of the doors and went to the Mall's front ones.

Randall: Now to go home....

He opened the door and stepped through.

*

As Mike and Sully ran, Sullies tracker changed. The white dot moved and Randall's disappeared.  
Sully: Huh?...

*

Randall closed the door and turned around. He was in another dark room.

Voice: We have a winner!

Randall felt something clutch around his hands and Readagar appeared in front of him.

Randall: Good night!

He put a cotton swab on his mouth. It had chloroform on it.

Randall: Uhh...

He fell.

Readagar: No to get this over with!

*

Randall:....Ehh....wha!

He looked around seeing that his hands were clamped to a metal chair. He couldn't move.

Randall:!!!

Readagar slithered up in front of him.

Readagar: Oh this is sweet!

Randall:!!!

Readagar moved to a covered object.

Readagar: But this is shocking!

He pulled the cover off.

Randall: No!

It....was the Scream Extractor.

Randall: You stole it!

Readagar: Duh! Too bad though...

Readagar signaled something in the shadows.....Fungus came out. He had a sorrowed expression on his face.

Randall: Fungus!!!

Readagar: He knows how to use this thing....

Fungus slowly went over to the panel.

Readagar: Do it!

Fungus hesitated, knowing what he might do to him.

Readagar: Now!!!

Fungus moved some controls and the machine extended its end.

Randall:!!!!

Randall tried to free himself but he was stuck. Fungus wanted to stop it, but couldn't.

The mask came closer and closer.

Randall:!!!

Voice: Stop it now!

Out from a hallway came Randolph.

Randolph: Stop it I said!

Fungus did and the machine stopped, Randall nearly in shock.

Readagar: What?

Randolph: You forgot!

Randolph: Do what you want with the others!

Randolph: Randall's mine!

He unclamped Randall and helped him up. Randolph could tell he was chilled to the flesh.

Randolph: Lets go...we need to talk...

Randolph led Randall out with him.

Readagar: Ouh well....

*

Hope you enjoy, next chapter probably wont be on for a while though. 

  



	8. Reptilian Brothers and Randall's Revenge

One of which I have to say is one of my best chapters. This explains a little of Randall's past. And....Randall finally gets his revenge...The new character isn't in this chapter, but will be in the next chapter. R&R.

Chapter 8 Reptilian Brothers And Randall's Revenge

Randolph helped Randall into the living room. The one with the monitors. Randall went over to the couch next to a blazing fire, Randolph sat next to him.

Randall: Why.....did you do that?

Randolph: Readagar can be a little....uncontrollable at times..

Randolph: I didn't tell him to do that anyhow.....

Randall: Well....Then why'd you bring me here?

Randolph put his arm around him.

Randolph: Were brothers Ran....

Randall: You tried to kill me...

Randolph: Nope...

Randall: Your lying again...

Randolph: Oh no...

Randolph: Those death traps you were put into were easy to escape...

Randolph: I made it easy for you...

Randall:???

Randolph: I....needed to get those two away...

Randall looked up at the monitors seeing Sully and Mike.

Randall:....

Randolph:....Lets....start small shall we...

Randolph:....Remember when we graduated Scare Academy?

Randall was confused by a question at this time, but he figured his brother was trying to convince him that he wanted to make peace to his brother.

Randall: Yeah....Many years ago..

*

Years Back, Graduation Party

The room was filled with various monsters in graduation suits. Over the huge room hung a banner saying "Scareing's a Life For Me!". Randall and Randolph, who seemed allot younger, were talking to other graduates.

Randall: So what's up for you brother? 

Randolph turned to him, no scar on his face making him seem exactly like Randall.

Randolph: Well, like mom and dad said, I'm heading to M.I.

Randall put his top arm around him.

Randall: And after that, I'm taking the shot

Randolph: Remember what dad say's..

Both: "Boggs' always keep to the top!"

Both: (Laughing)

Randolph: Ohh....Hey, how about you?

Randall: Mechanic's engineer for a while....

Randolph: Ohh....eh?

He looked past Randall to see.

Randolph: Oh...your competitor's...

Randall: Who?...

Randall turned seeing Sully and Mike getting compliments.

Randall: Those two...

Randolph: Popular aren't they?

Randall:...Too bad I'll have to show them my skills...

Randolph: You'll show them...

They come over.

Randall: Look Randolph idiots at 12:00!

Both: (Laughing)

Sully and Mike didn't seem that different at all.

Sully: So you guy's going to M.I.?

Randolph: Yes, but you a scarer?

Randall: I can't imagine that!

Sully: Well, my dad say's I should study and practice for a couple of years...

Mike: And I'm getting him fit

Mike: Sully here needs to train everyday...

Sully: Mike! 

Randall: I feel so sorry for you!

Randolph: Doubting a scareing ability!

Randall: We got the gift of scareing...

Mike: Well that may be for you guy's but....

Randall slithered up to him.

Randall: You say something?

Mike: Uhh....

Mike back up but is tripped, by Randolph's tail.

(Plop)

Both: (Laughing!) 

Mike: Ow!

Sully: That wasn't funny...!!

Randolph: Oh really?

Randall: We have a party to attend too so we'll be seeing you later..

Randall: Oh and Wazowski...

Randall: Watch your step, your liable to roll like a ball!

Both: (Laughing)

*

Present

Randall was a little warmer now as he sat back into his seat.

Randall: Yeah....I remember...

Randolph:....Your turn...

Randall could see where he was going, and decided to go along.

Randall: I remember you leaving home for Monstropolis...

Randall: But....where did we live....

Randolph sat up and put his front hands on Randall's shoulders.

Randolph: This place was our first home until we graduated....

Randolph: Then me...and you went to Monstropolis...

Randall: Oh yeah I remember now...

Randall: And you became a promising scarer like D...

Randall stopped....He turned from Randolph and looked at the fire....Sorrow in his face...

Randolph:...Thinking about mom and pop?

Randall:...Yeah...

Randolph sat back and tried to kick him out of his state.

Randolph: Remember how dad called us Randy boys when we were together?

Randall perked up a bit.

Randall: And how he showed us M.I. when we he went for scaring...

Randolph: Yeah....Didn't take him that long to get us from here to there with that invention of his..

Randall: Yeah, the Transverse Door....

Randolph: Yeah using the same technology on our doors...

Randolph: Mom and dad taught us about the human world....

Randall: Yeah the true story's....

Randolph: I wonder why he didn't camouflage when he scared...

Randall: He wanted me to pioneer it remember...

Randolph: Oh yes...youngest son...

Randall: Besides...mom always said...

Both: "It was too dangerous"...

Randolph: But they sure were the best...

Randolph: Top respect from the employees..

Randall: Never being second best...

Randolph: Never messed....up...

Randall returned to the feeling..

Randall:....

Randolph moved over to him.

Randolph: I remember that night...

Randolph: They were proud of me as a scarer..

Randolph: Proud of you ready to become one...

Randall: Like dad told you..

Randall: "Growing up to be like your old man..."

Randolph: Yeah...

Randall: What happen....that day? 

Randolph:....Well...

Randolph: When....I heard a scream...

Randolph: I rushed in....

Randolph: Mom and dad were gone....

Randolph: And this human....came up to me with a fire poker......

Randolph touched his eye scar.

Randolph: He slashed me right here...But I got it away from him...

Randolph: Then...I.. 

Randall signaled a stop sign with his hands.

Randall: Please....don't continue..

Randolph:....Well...here let me show you something...

Randolph got up and picked something off a counter near them and sat back near Randall. He sat a small very fine decorated box down on the small desk near them. He opened it...and it played music...Very mysterious music...slowly it played.

Randall:!!!....Mom and dad's music box...

Randolph went right next to Randall, who seemed to stare mindlessly at the box.

Randolph: Well...what will it be...

Randolph: Let's work together...

Randall turned his face, which almost bumped into Randolph's.

Randolph: Join me and you will have everything you always wanted...

Randolph: You can have that company you wanted....

Randolph: And finally finish off those tow who threw you to that place!

Randall:..

Randall thought for a moment. What Randolph promised was what Randall wanted...

Randall:...Ok...I'll join..

Randolph: Perfect!

He pulled up Randall and grabbed the music box with his bottom right hand.

Randolph: Now to tell you my plan....!

He led him into another room.

*

Sully and Mike made it to the place where Randall was.  
Sully: A mall?

Sully tried the front doors.

Sully:??? Locked...

Mike: There Sully!

He pointed to another door.

Sully: Good work Mike!

*

They entered some kind of hallway with pipes and walls and other doors.  
Sully: Kind of reminds me of Randall's place...

Mike: Where'd he go?

Sully: Maybe he got caught!

Mike: Yeah!

Sully: Mike!

Mike: Ok ok....he's probably looking for the door.

They move father into the hall.

*

Randolph was beside Randall in yet another room. This one had a huge rack covered by a black piece of material, lab equipment on desk's....

Randall remembers when he was held like a stretched out stocking...

Randall: Yeah...clones...

Randolph: (Laughing)

Randall: What?

Randolph: So you didn't find out...

Randall:????

Randolph: Well...I'll keep it as a present...

Randolph: You pricked the bow, but the surprise is inside...

Randolph moved over and picked up a small jar from one of the tables and showed it to Randall. Randall studied it, and noticed a small being inside.

Randall: What is it?

Randolph: What you never seen Bile before?

Randall: What!?

Randolph sat it back on the desk.

Randolph: A clone prototype....

He went over to the cover.

Randolph: Take a look...

He pulled it off reveling a whole rack of gars with small green fluids in them....

Randall: What the?

Randolph: I got these blood samples from the employees at M.I.

Randolph: All of them...

Randolph: See, Anderson, Ward, Smitty....all of them...

Randall: What are they for...

Randolph:....My dear brother....

He walked over to him.

Randolph:....You've had a tough trip..

Randolph: Rest while you can...

Randall: Rest? Why?

Randolph: Sullivan will be here soon..  
Randolph: You know what to do.....

Randall grinned.

Randall: Him...Yes I do know..

Randolph: Readagar will take you to your room...

Readagar entered.

Randall:!!!!

Randolph: Remember, don't hurt him!

Readagar: Yeah yeah....come on...

Randolph: I'll tell you when they come....

Randall:...

He slowly went to Readagar but Boo came in.

Randall: AHHH! You!!!!!

Boo:??? Do I know him daddy?

Randall: Know me.....?!!!!!

Randolph went between them and whispered something to Randall.

Randolph: (Whisper) She's mine...

Randall:!!!!???

Randolph turned to Boo.

Randolph: Dear this is my brother....

Boo: Nice to meet you....

Randall:???

She wanted to shake his hand but he backed off....

Randall: I'm going to my room...Randolph could you wait in the one next to it...

Randolph: Sure...

Randall rushed past following Readagar.... 

*

Sully and Mike entered a room filled with clothes....

Sully: We need to find that door

Mike: But where is it?

Sully: At least the place is empty.....Look!

He pointed to a bridge that connected the two sides of the mall on the second floor, on it was a door.

Mike: It is!

They slowly moved to it and slowly went up the stairs...

*

Randall was still asleep, Randall had fallen asleep while Sully and Mike had been traversing the halls in the human mall.

Randall: ZZZZ

Randolph slowly entered and moved to him.

Randolph: (Hmph....brother you've had a long day...)

He tapped Randall on the shoulder.

Randall: (Snort)!!! Why you wake me!?

Randolph: He's coming...

Randall:!!....Good...

Randall ran following Randolph....  
*

Sully and Mike, who was a little behind, was making there way to the door.

Sully: Huh?

He could see the door open a little then close for a split second.

Sully stopped.

Sully: Mike stop...

Mike stopped a fair distance from him.

Mike: What is it?

Sully: Someone's he....

(POW!)

A strong blast of air hit Sullies face. Sully backed away.

Mike: Sully?

Mike suddenly felt something around his arms. Then a force threw him off the bridge.

Sully: Mike!

(Plop!)

He runs over to the guard rail to see Mike getting up from the ground.

Sully: Mike! You ok!

Mike turned.  
Mike: Yeah I'm fine!

Sully: Phew...

Sully let his guard down. Something grabbed his body and launched him farther onto the bridge.

(Plop!)

Sully turned around, still on the ground, not seeing the thing that grabbed him.

Sully: I know someone's there!

Voice: Finally!

Sully:??? Your...Randall's brother...

Voice: (Laughing!)

Sully focused his eyes to see a small glimmer of face. Getting his chance, Sully jumped up and grabbed it, it materialized...

Sully: Randall!!!???

Randall: Ehh!

Sully: You!?

Randall looked to see he was only holding his throat.

Randall: Its...revenge!

Randall trips Sully with his tail, releasing him.

Randall: Now some one to help me....

Randall: I'll finish you off there...

The door behind Sully opened, and a figure stepped out.

Sully: No! It cant be!

Sully: BOO!!!!????!!!

Boo:.....

She picked him up and clamped his hands together.

Sully: Ehh! Boo! Why are you!?

Randall: (Chuckle!)

Sully turned to Randall with a face of fear and confusion.

Randall: Now...I'll win...

Randall: Lets go!

Boo pulls Sully in followed by Randall, who closed the door.

Mike: Sully!

The door wouldn't open

Mike:!!!

*

Sully saw he was in some kind of living room. It had chairs, couches, T.V., and windows to the left...The room had Randall's skin as the color of the room.

Sully: Boo!

Boo:...

Randall turned to Sully.

Randall: Its finally the time!

Sully:!!!???

Randall put on his personal grin.

Randall: Revenge!

Sully:!!!

Sully: Boo!

Boo: You want me to let him go?

Voice: Yes....let it be....a fair...fight

Randolph stepped into view.

Sully: You! Your the one who took Boo!

Randolph: I have no idea what your talking about!

Boo: Yes my daddy's not a liar!

Sully: Daddy!?!?!?!

Randall: (Daddy?....Hmm....he must have tricked her...)

Sully: Boo! He's not your....!

Boo: Quiet!

Boo: You banished daddy's brother!

Sully turned to him, he was still on the ground.

Randall: The Winds Of Change blow now....

Boo lets Sully go and quickly runs to Randolph, who leads her into another room, locking the door.

Sully: Ok Randall there gone...now lets.....

Randall stomped his front left foot on Sullies hand.

Sully: Ow!....Randall!?

Randall: Its time to finish you off!

Randall: For what you did to me! 

Randall: I was placed in the wrong place!

Randall: For a year, I was miserable in the heck you brought me!

Randall: Beaten, battered, bruised!....

Randall: Humiliated, cold, starving!

Sully:.....!!??

Randall: Banishment was not that way!

Randall: I suffered more than any monster!

Randall: Banishment isn't good enough for you!

Randall: Now death....that's an option!

Sully took his hand out and stood up.

Sully: Randall I...

Randall: No more talking!!!

Randall: We finish this!!!!

He blended.

Sully:!!!

An invisible punch hit him in the face, causing him to fall onto a couch.

Sully: Randall!

He stood up looking around.

Sully: Randall! I know what I did was wrong...!

He felt something around his foot. He was tripped fall on his back. To his right was the fire. He looked up seeing a fire poker in the fireplace, being heated in mid-air. The poker then came down on Sully.

Sully:!!!

He grabbed the un-heated part with his hands, which was near his eye. The poker jerked up and down. Randall materialized, his front hands trying to gab in the poker.

Randall: You'll pay for what you did! 

Sully: Ehh! Randall!! 

Randall pushed harder.

Randall: Because I had to spend all that time in that world!

Randall: I could hardly breath! I couldn't eat! I barely survived!

Sully: I'm sorry...about...this..!

Sully quickly thrusts his other hand into Randall's stomach, causing him to fall back, and the poker flied over to a corner as Sully got up, seeing Randall down in pain halve knocked out.

Randall:....

Sully: Randall..

He kneeled down.

Sully: But I need to save Boo...

Voice: She won't be persuaded by you!

Sully felt pressure on his neck.

Sully:!!!!

He was about to punch it when...

Voice: Don't touch me!

Voice: If you do! You wont see that girl again!

Sully stopped and stood up. Randall woke up as well, holding his hurt part with his bottom hands.

Randall: Ow... 

He got up.

Randall: Good punch for an armature....

Randolph materialized on Sullies neck.

Randolph: Lets see if you can handle 2 Boggs'!

Randolph slithered off him and went to the opposite side, Sully could see he was surrounded....

Randall: You can't take on both of us!

Randolph: You die!

Randolph smacked Sully with his tail turning him around and, invisible, Randall hit him in the stomach. He then tripped Sully with his tail, causing him to fall behind Randall.

Sully: Ehh!

He felt 2 different sets of hands pull him up and slam him against one of the pillars near the windows. The two brothers materialized a good distance away.

Randall: (Chuckle) Poor Sullivan!

Sully: Ehh...Randall....please!..

Randolph: Why do you think we'll listen!?

Randolph disappeared leaving Randall grinning at Sully.

Randall: Bye bye....

Randolph, invisible, kicked him out the window. Sully grabbed onto the ledge. It looked familiar....like the door vault....

Randolph materialized next to Randall.... 

Randolph: Finish it!

Randall nodded and headed over to Sully.  
Randall: (Chuckle) Look at everybody's favorite scarer!

Sully:!!!!

Randall: You took my glory and gave me pain!

Randall: You took my job and I got banished to my own personal heck!

Randall: Now we end this!

Boo entered from the room she went in just as Randall stomped on Sullies left hand and putting his foot on Sullies last one.  
Randall: Now your times up!

Randall: I'll take care of your friends though....

Sully: Randall! No!

Boo saw this and ran past Randolph.

Randolph: Huh? Boo!?

Boo then grabbed Randall's fronds with her right hand, keep him a good distance away so he wouldn't grab her with his hands.

Randall: AHHH!  
Randolph: BOO!!!!

Boo turned to Randolph, Randall was trying to pry her hand off....

Boo: Wasn't I...suppose to do that?

Randolph: No!

Boo:.....

She let him go.

Randall: Ah!

He crouched down, trying to rub away the pain with his top hands.  
Randolph moved over to him.

Randolph: Quickly he might get up.....

Randall used his top left hand to rub near his fronds as he walked over to Sully.....

Randall: Good bye Sullivan!

Sully:!!!!!!  
Randall stomped his foot on his right hand....and Sully fell.....disappearing in the produced fog....

Randall:...

*

Sullivan's dead! 

Sully dead? Randall is happy about this, but what wil happen next? A shocking chapter is it not?

  



	9. Mysterious Plans

Next chapter is up. This one puts in another character and revels Readagar's full name. R&R.

Chapter 9 Mysterious Plans

Randall:.....

He picked himself up and starred out the window.

Boo: Daddy....did I know that monster?

Randolph: No my dear you never seen him before in your life

Readagar entered from the room Boo came out of.

Readagar: Phase one is done...

Randolph: The...things?

Readagar: Yes...

Boo:??? Daddy what is he...?

Readagar: What's with him?  
He signaled Randall.

Randolph:....

He moved over to him.

Randolph: Don't tell me your feeling sorry for....

Randall: Not at all...

Randolph: Good...because what's done is done....

Randall closed his eyes.

Randall: I...know...

Readagar:.......

He was getting a bit frustrated.

Readagar: I hate breaking up this little reunion..

Readagar: But we have preparations to attend to....

Randolph: I know.....Randall

Randall:....

Randolph: You seem tired brother...besides your hurt

Randolph: Maybe I'll show you...something....after you get some rest...

Randolph helps him to his room as Readagar did the same for Boo...

*

A couple minutes later, Randolph entered his brother's room. He had a small expectance to seem him in a remorse state.

Randolph: No....

Randolph: Hmph....just like our cousins...

He could see him coiled on the bed, the blankets on his body.

Randolph: Better not wake him...

He closes the door.

*  
Voice: Well you sure do care allot for him...

Randolph turned to see Readagar sitting in a chair with a newspaper. Randolph went over and sat in the one opposite of him.

Randolph: After all he is my brother...

Readagar:....Jake told me last time you tried to kill him... 

Randolph: No one can kill our kind....

Randolph: I just....put him in an easily escapable situation....

Readagar: True....

Randolph: Tomorrow we'll start the operation....

Readagar: What about the kid?

Randolph: Sweet kid....does what ever I tell her....

Randolph: Too bad she's her....a human...

Readagar: (Chuckle)

Randolph: We'll take care of her...Maybe Randall should...

Randolph: After all he got banished because of her...

Readagar: How do you know?

Randolph: I have my ways.... 

Readagar:....

Randolph: Wait....What happen to Wazowski?

Readagar:!??

*

Mike: Ahh!!!

(Slam!)

Mike: Ohh....

Mike had found himself another operational door in the mall. But he could see himself in an empty house.

Mike:??

He went outside.

*

Outside he could see he was in some kind of coast of a land. But he could also see he was in a small town. large non-fancy houses were equally set beside each other. The town didn't look like Monstrpolis, only a small town that didn't have huge buildings or something.

Mike:!!!!

When Mike looked around he saw...

Mike: Randall!?...No? Is that him?

The town's residence seemed to be all reptiles like Randall. They each had distinct differences but they still had the same body.

Mike: Ok....I'll just say I come in peace...

Mike slowly transverses the town. Nobody gave him a glance or anything. Mike started asking around.

Mike: Uh sir...miss....I'm looking for a friend of mine and....hey!

Everyone just ignored him...

Mike: Oh...huh?

He could see a reptile away from the crowd and figured to speak to him.

Mike: Excuse me sir....

The reptile turned. This one looked like Randall except he had a green strip down his back, a silver tail, and black glasses covering his eyes. He looked about his height....

Mike: I....umm...

Reptile: What?

Mike: Umm....you related to anyone named Randall?

Reptile: Who?

Mike: Ok....anyhow....have you seen a friend of mine?

He gave his best description of Sully.

Reptile: Now that you mention it...

Mike: Yeah.....

Reptile: Someone just like that was placed into the hospital a couple minutes ago...

Mike: What!!!!??? Sully!!!!

Mike: Where is it!?

Reptile: Over there...

He gestured his head to a building behind Mike.

Mike: Thanks!

He was about to leave when....

Reptile: Hey!

Mike: Yeah....

Reptile: In case we meet again....

Slade: The names Slade....

Mike: Ok.....

He ran off.

Slade: What a creeton....

*

Mike looked everywhere for Sully. He finally found the reptile nurse taking care of him. She led him to a room....Sully was in it....resting on a bed, battered and beaten.

Mike: Sully!!!!!!!!

He ran by his side.

Mike: Sully!!! Wake up!

Sully:......Oh....

Mike: Sully! Your ok!

Sully: M....M...Mike?

Mike: What happened?!

Sully:....Randall...he..

Mike: Lizard Boy!!!!!

Sully: No Mike....Maybe I dissevered it....

Mike: But Sully look at you!

Sully: He....didn't mean it Mike...

Mike: What!? Why?

Sully: I don't know Mike......but...Boo's here...

Mike: Boo!? That kid!?  
Sully: She's with Randall and his brother....

Mike: Oh great! How are we going to get her back!

Sully: Its....ok Mike....they say I can leave tomorrow....

Sully: They have great nurses and doctors here....

Mike: Good.....

*

Randall: ZZZZZ

(Errrk)

Boo's face entered. She then came in and closed the door slowly.

Boo:....

She looked at Randall and smiled. To her, he looked cute at how he slept. Randolph seemed to never sleep....

Boo:...

She extended her hand and soothed back his fronds, this made him steer a bit, which made him wake up.

Randall: Huh?

He lifted his head. His eyes were drossy but he could still see Boo's face.

Randall: AHHHH!

He jumped. He then attached himself to the bed post away from her.

Randall: Get away!!

Boo: I...just came to say sorry for....

She pointed to his fronds.

Randall: You think I'll ever forgive you!

Boo: But it was just one mistake.....?

Randall: Once! You did it more than once!!!!

Boo: What do you mean?

Randall: You....don't remember me?

Boo shook her head.

Randall: Well don't think I'm speaking to you!

Boo: Did I do something wrong?

Randall: Ruining my life years ago is what you did wrong!!!!!

Boo: I....did?

Randall:!!!???( How can she....?)

Randall: I...Don't want to see you!

Boo: Well ok fine.... 

Randall slowly got down on his four feet.

Boo was about to head out when....

Boo: Sorry Randall....

Randall: Sure you are!!!!

Boo:....

She heads out.

Randall: Dang kids still alive!......

*

Boo closes the door. She turns seeing Readagar grab her by the arms, each with two hands.

Boo:!!!!

Readagar: Your making him insecure little one....

Boo: !!! Let go of me!

Readagar tightened his grip.

Boo: I knew you were suspicious!

Readagar: (Chuckle) My dear this is just the start.....

He moved back and gripped her hands together, giving Readagar 2 free hands.

Boo: Dade will get you for this!

Readagar: (Laughing) We'll see about that!

He leads her off...Randall's eye poked back from the keyhole.

Randall: The start?....

*  
Mike sat by Sullies side for hour's waiting for when he could leave. Later he had to wait in the waiting room until Sullies nurse came....

Mike: Well...

Mike felt a little uneasy about being around Monsters that were like Randall.

Nurse: Yes he can leave, but he shouldn't take tumbles like that....

Nurse: A fall like that almost cracked every bone in his body....

Mike: Can I...

Nurse: Sure.....

She led him back to the room.

Mike: Sully!

He could see Sully was up on his feet again. Mike went over and hugged him.

Sully: Hi Mikey....

Mike: I knew you'd pull through!

Sully: Yeah I did, but....we have a job to do....

Mike: ????

Sully: Save Boo from Randall's brother....

The nurse was about to leave, but then turned.

Nurse: Did....you say Randall?....Randall Boggs?

Mike:!!!!! Are you...

Nurse: No I'm not related but...

Nurse: Are you also talking about Randolph Boggs?

Sully recalls the name.

Sully: Randall's brother?

Nurse: Yes...

Mike:! Where are they!?

Nurse: Umm...I...need to go bye!

The nurse slithered out.

Both:???

*

The two exited the building.

Mike: I think that nurse knows something.

Sully looked around to see reptiles that resmebled Randall.

Sully: I'm guessing everyone knows them....

Mike: But where could they be?

Voice: I know...

Mike: !!!!

They turned seeing the reptile that Mike met.

Sully: Who are you?

Slade: Slade...

Mike: He helped me find you Sully....

Slade: I could tell you were they are...

He placed his hand in a position that Randall used when he was talking to Sully about the kid being traced to Monsters Inc.

Slade: For a price...

Sully:....Ok....what is it?

Slade: Don't distrust Randall...

Slade: And don't kill any of them...

Mike: What?

Sully: Ok...

Mike: Sul....?

Slade: Ok....your idiots if you missed it...

He pointed to a builing a distance from the town. It looked like a mansion. It was on a curved hill, the backside to an ocean....

Slade: There....

They starred at it...

Sully:...Who are you any....

He turned seeing him gone.

Sully: Huh?

Mike: What can everyone do that here....?

*

Randall had a hard time falling asleep.

Randall: Err!

He gave up and got out of bed and got on his feet and went to the door. When he opened it, Randolph was standing in front of him.

Randolph: Morning Randall!

Randall: Ehh! Don't yell it... 

Randolph moved aside so he could exit his room.

Randolph: Soon we'll get the operation underway....

Randall rubbed his neck as he turned to him.

Randall: Operation?....What operation?

Randolph: I'll show you..

Readagar entered from another room and ran to the two.

Readagar: We have intruders...

Randolph: What?! Who!?

Readagar: Don't know, got a call from someone about seeing weird monsters head this way...

Randolph: Handle them!

Readagar formed fists with his left hands and slammed them into the right opposite palm.

Readagar: With pleasure....

*

Sully and Mike went up the small road that led them to the building. When they reached the doors, they could see ingravings on the walls of snakes, lizards, salamander's, and various other reptile 

Sully:...

Mike: This place looks weird....

Sully: Suits Randall I guess....

Mike: Well...(Gulp) lets go...

Sully: We need to be careful...

*

They entered a room with the same ingravings on the walls. There were 2 staircases on each side leading to the same place a little farther into the room. There seemed to be a second floor. There was a foutain ahead and to the side's, pots were placed in some places. There was a door at the point where the stairs met.

Sully: I guess that's the only way to go

Voice: Of course it is!

Mike: Huh?

(Click!)

Something on the exit door clicked. Mike tried to open it.

Mike: Its locked!

Sully:!!!!

(Laughing!)

At the top of the stairs, Redagar appeared.

Readagar: Welcome to our manor!

He disappears.

Sully: We got to get away from him!

Mike: I can't the door's locked!

(Wham!)

A fist hit Mike, sending him flying into a corner. Then a sharp tail slap him Sully in his stomach.

Sully: Ahh!

Readagar appeared noticeing his pain.

Readagar: Suck it up Sullivan! You survived that death trap fall!

Readagar held his top right hand back.

Sully: What in the...!

From the sucktion cupped part of his finger tips extended sharp white claws, that seemed to come from inside the finger itself.

Sully:!!!

Redagar slashed him, the blow hit him back against the left staircase.

Sully: Ahh!

His face stung with the bruise.

Sully: How did you....!

Redagar: I have a special talent!

He held up the rest of his hands. From each of his finger tips came the same sharp claws.

Readagar: Your no match for my family's blood line!

Readagar: You cannot beat me...!

Readagar: Readagar Viper!

Yes Readagar's full name is Readagar Viper. More on his heritage wil be explained later, along with who Slade is. 

  



	10. The Begining Of The End

Short yes, but it has a very difficult action that Randall feels that he must do. Enjoy. 

****

Chapter 10 The Beginning Of The End

Randall was led into a room that had a huge domed machine, and several containers with filled with ectoplasm (Monster Blood). The machine started with a conveyer belt, led into a metal dome, the headed out with another conveyer belt. And over by the controls was....

Randall: Fungus!?

He moved over to him.

Fungus: R-R-Randall I-I-I'm sorry about the...

Randall: If you ever try it again...!

Randall: I'm gutting you like a kraken!

Fungus:!!!!

Randolph: Brother...

Randall:...

Randolph: Let me show you something... 

Randolph walked over to the machine.

Randolph: My clone machine...

Randall:....?

Randolph: Let me explain....

Randolph: Most of a monster's cell's produce D.N.A....

Randall: I'm not stupid brother.....

Randolph: Of course your not....

Randolph: But you never knew with how cloning work's...

Randall:...

Randolph: Anyhow, one cell in this machine causes a reaction....

Randolph: Causing a D.N.A cell to produce a body in less than a couple of seconds....

Randolph: And presto! A clone.....For an example...

He disappeared and reappeared behind Fungus.

Fungus: Ahh!

A small drop of Fungus's sweat fell into a container that Randolph had in one of his hands.

Randolph: Thanks....not much but it will do....

He went over to the machine and placed the container on the belt and pulled a lever. The rollers moved the container into the dome.

Randolph: Start it...

Fungus flipped a couple switches and sparks and electricity could be seen from a window near the top of the dome.

(ZZZZTTTTTT)  
Randolph smiled as best he could as the light in the dome flickered off.

Randall:???

Coming out the other side was Fungus.

Fungus (Real one):!!!!

Randolph: And there he is...

Randall turned to the real Fungus, then looked back.

Randall: I'll settle with the real thing....

Randolph: Suit yourself...

He looked at the clone who was standing still.

Randolph: Report to the others...  
It obeyed and headed out the room.

Randall: Big deal... 

Randolph: That's only halve...

Randolph: Hmm...Where's Readagar!?  
*

(Slash!)

Another of Readagar's claws hit Sully in his side near the middle fountain. Mike slowly got up seeing Readagar preparing to finish Sully off.

Readagar: Time to die!

Voice: Readagar!

He pointed his to an intercom on one of the wall's.

Randolph's voice: Time to get the plan underway!

Readagar:.....Very well...

He retracted his claws.

Readagar: I'll finish you later!

Readagar jumped up to the next floor and disappeared from sight.

Mike: Sully!

He ran over to him.

Sully: I'm ok....It just stings...

Sully rose. 

Sully: What was the plan he's talking about?

Mike: We'll find out come on...

They went up the stairs.

*

The 2 lizards entered a very large room. Near the middle was a huge circular pit, at the bottom was a large shut medal door. Extending from the top of the ceiling was huge machine, in the shape of a pillar, with bulbs, tubes, wires, and a long pointed rod at its end. Near it was...

Randall: My Scream Extractor

He could see various other pieces on it.

Randolph: Those attachments just power it up more...

Randolph: When its done we can detach them.....

Randall went over to the guard rail that outlined the pit.

Randall: What is...this?

Randolph: All part of my plan..

Randall: What is it....

Randolph: Just something for Mom and Dad....

Randall:???

Randolph: They probably wanted it.....

Randall: Wanted.....what?

Randolph:...Oh enough...I can tell you

Randolph: With this machine we will insure...

Randall:???!!!!

Randolph: The annihilation of the Humans!!!!!

Randall: WHAT!!!!!???

*

Randall was shocked at hearing something like this...

Randall: Your mad!!!

Randolph: Hmph....

Randall: Without them we would have no power!

Randolph: But here's the genius part....

Randolph: I changed the extractor a bit...

Randolph: Instead of sucking scream's it will suck D.N.A....

Randall:????

Randolph: You see that door down there?...

Randall looked back.

Randolph: That opens to the tip of there world....

Randolph: The extractor will suck D.N.A out of those children...

Randolph: And transport them to a power plant near here and be cloned...

Randolph: Giving us unlimited because the modification's won't let the clones grow...

Randolph: Then this beauty...

He signaled the pillar machine.

Randolph: Will destroy the beings one way or another...

Randall was speechless. The loss of words for such a plan seemed like a symptom of hearing the words of his brothers brilliance. But they were both cut short when Readagar entered with Boo.

Boo: Daddy! This guy held me in that dungeon place as a captive!

Randolph:...So...

Boo: D.....Daddy?

Readagar: Your so dumb!

Randolph: There is no way I would be related to you! A human!

Boo: What?!

Randolph: Err...this will take too long...

Randolph: Randall would you mind if you um...

Randall went over and held Boo as Readagar went over to a control panel in the top right corner of the room. As Randall held Boo, she started to remember something. Now that she had known a lie, she knew she does know Sully and Mike.

Randall: How'd you make her forget?

Randolph: Brain Drainer machine I found here....

Boo looked at Randall....then remembered him.

Boo: You....You! Your the one who tried to hurt kitty!

She struggled a bit but still couldn't get out.

Boo: Your so mean! I would want to bash you right now!

Randall: Well your "Kitty" dropped me in your world!

Boo:....

Randall: He almost killed me! And you sent me on a humiliating trip!

Boo could see how he was sore about speaking about that. She realized that he wasn't lying, the hurt in his voice gave her a small sense of guilt.

Randolph: Its time! Start it!

Readagar moved a couple control's and a board behind him lit up. It had 10:00 on it.

Readagar: Ten minutes?

Randolph: Good...

Randolph looked at Boo.

Randolph: How does it feel that your about to become the last real human!  
Boo: Err! 

Voice: Stop!!!!

The four turned seeing Sully and Mike.

Sully: Boo!

Boo: Kitty!

Randall tightened his grip as they ran over but stopped a distance away.

Sully: Randall let her go!

Randall:...

Mike: Sully were a little outnumbered!

Readagar: Right you are!

He released his claws.  
Readagar: Sullivan's mine!

Randolph: Fine...

The two lizards moved toward them.

Randall: (Finally they will die...but...)

Randall: (Ehh! What's wrong with me!)

Randall: (But I can have my revenge....but I can't let him do this)

Randall: (Sigh) This is so stupid....

He released his grip, his hands fell to his sides as if they were lifeless, so did his head which seemed to stare downward. He seemed like he had been defeated by his good thoughts. Boo turned to him.

Boo: Randall?

Randall:....  
The others turned to them.

Boo: Th....Th....Thank you...

She was about to embrace him when he said very slowly without moving...

Randall: Don't...

Boo:....

Randolph: Randall!!!?? You...!

He headed to Randall. 

Randolph: You trust a human!?

Randall poked only his head up at him.

Randall: (Sigh) I love you as a brother Randolph....

Randall: But I can't let you do this....

Randall: A long time ago when Sullivan banished me...

Randall: I was in the worst condition anyone could have been in...

Randolph: But what does that have to...

Randall: I was almost dead...

Randall: Then...two Humans took care of me...

Randall: They help, cared, and even saved me...

Randall: They helped me get back....

Randall: There names were Sean and Joy....

Randall: So...I cannot let you do this...

Randall: Please brother.....reconsider...

Randolph:....Fine! Have it that way!

He went behind Randall as Boo went over to Sully and Mike.

Randolph: After all I did for you! 

He hit Randall in the chest causing him to fly back, and into the pit. Randolph went down as well.

Readagar: Looks like you and me!

Readagar went after Sully as Boo and Mike went to the controls....

Randall releasing Boo! How could he do that? Well he had to make the choice of either destroying the species that seemed to ruin his life, and destroy his friends, or actually work with his rivals in his own world to fight his brother.


	11. Running Out Of Time

Some really sad things happen near the end of this chapter. I hope you all can see the shocking moment. There's also allot of action in this chapter. R&R. 

Chapter 11 Running Out Of Time

(Slash!)

Sully barely dodged Readagars claw. He then went behind a metal pole and ducked again, Readagar's claw sliced clear through it.

Sully:!!!

Sully had never watched out for dangerous claws before.

*

Randall was caught by surprise, he didn't even get the chance to blend. But he was struggling to get up from the surprising attack. He had seemed to be bruised near one of his arms from hitting a nut that was on the metal door.

Randolph: I thought we could do this together!

He circled Randall who was still trying to get up.  
Randolph: Your life was ruined by the ones you are helping.

Randall: Ehh!...

*

Boo: I can't figure this out!

Mike: Neither can I!

They were in front of the different panels with all sorts of switches and levers.

Mike: Maybe this one...

He pressed a blue button.

Boo:....!!!!!

Boo looked down to see the metal door was slowly opening.

Mike: Great!

Boo: Randall's down there!

Mike:.....

*

Randolph: Huh?...

He noticed the doors were opening and he went over to a ladder that was near him. But then he looked at Randall, who was still down.

Randolph: Err...

He went over and picked up his brother.

Randolph: Don't think your going to die there!

*

Boo: We got 7 minutes!

Mike: Stop those door's!

Boo: I can't!

*

(Slash!)

(Clang!)

Sully ran away from Readagar as he attached himself to a wall.

Readagar: Your wearing out my patience!

He climbed the wall and jumped at Sully.

*

Randolph had dragged Randall near the ladder as the door's were open about 25%.

Boo: Uh...this one!

She pressed a yellow button, the doors stopped.

Mike: Phew...wait the timers still moving!

Boo: Oh!

*

Randolph sat Randall against the wall near the ladder.

Randolph: You'll feel better down here brother....

Randall: Ehh....

Randolph went up the ladder, then quickly picked up something near the scream extractor then disappeared.

Boo:???...Ow!

He reappeared behind Boo, grapping her hands together and pointing a Colt to her head.

Mike:!!!!

Boo: Ahh! 

Randolph: Back of lone eye!

Mike backs back a little.

Randolph: Readagar!

Readagar slammed Sully on the ground then went over to Randolph. Sully then got up and went beside Mike.

Sully: Let her go!

Randolph: Not that simple, she's important to me....

Boo: Your a lying, mean....!

Randolph: Can it!

She closes her mouth.

Readagar: Only a couple minutes to go...

Sully: Boo..!

Randolph: I said back off!

Sully: Why are you doing this!?

Randolph Life Sullivan!

Randolph: One....I went into the history books in Monstropolis...

Mike: What does that have to do with anything?

Randolph: Ages ago, our worlds were connected....

Randolph: Humans and Monsters together....

Randolph: We offered friendship to the humans, but they denied it!

Randolph: Then we made our own world scareing the humans...

Randolph: But they despise us!

Randolph: They want to capture and experiment on us!

Randolph:....For me and Randall...life got more unfair! 

Randolph: Our parents died because of humans!

Randolph: That made me want to annihilate them!

Randolph: Now....be good captives and step into the pit...

Sully: Err!...you better not hurt her!

Mike:..  
They slowly moved over to the pits ladder. Sully went down first....

Sully:....Randall?

He wasn't there....

Sully: No!

To Sully, he must have fallen in the pit. He looked though the opening to see only the swirling colors of a white hole.

Sully:!!!!

*

Readagar: Poor Randy....(Laughing!)

Randolph:....

(Wack!)  
Something socked Readagar in the jaw, making him hit head first into the metal pit. 

Readagar:.......... 

He seemed knocked out.

Sully: Randall?!

He looked up seeing Boo free, who was running over to Sully, and Randolph wrestling the gun with Randall with both of there top hands.

Sully: Boo!

He climes up and holds her.

Boo: Kitty!

Sully: You ok!

Boo nodded quickly.

(Gun shot)

The three ducked...

Sully: I got to help Randall!

*

Randolph: Give it up! Your running out time!

Randall looked at him, he seemed bruised all over his face.

Randall: You...can't...do this!

Randall was struggling more to get the gun away, it took him much of his strength to get out of the pit and turn invisible to knock out Readagar.

Randolph: Every monster, inside, wants these humans gone!

Randall: That's in the past!

Randolph: No it isn't! Those fools have forgotten...!

He noticed Sully getting near them.

Randolph: Sorry brother, don't worry I wont kill you...

Randolph turned around and did a flip, sending Randall smashing into a control table.

(Crash!)

Randall yelled in pain as he fell to the floor on his stomach. Randolph looked back at Sully, trailing the gun on him.

Randolph: Bye bye!

Sully stopped.  
Sully:!!! 

Randall:.....!!!!

Randall used his tail to trip Randolph, making him fall on his back, sending the gun into the pit. Randolph got up.

Randolph: Wrong move!

He turned invisible as Sully went over to Randall.

Sully: Randall!

He went down to him.

Sully: Well get you to a hospit....!

Randall: No Sullivan....we have no time...

Randall's left eye peered over to see the room's only door open and close.

Randall: You...handle the machine...

Randall got up with help from Sully, ectoplasm dripped down from his fronds, and one of his arms and legs.

Randall: I'll take care of Randolph....

He limbed to the door slowly.

Sully: Randall....

He turned.  
Sully: Be careful...

Randall nodded and headed out.

Boo and Mike came up and went over to the controls.

Boo: I don't know which one stops this!

Mike: We need Fungus!

*

Meanwhile, Readagar opened one of his eyes, he was on his stomach and a cut on his head gushed ectoplasm. He noticed the Colt in front of him, he slowly reached for it and gripped it with one of his hands and pulled it to his body.

*

Randall looked at the room he was in. His top left hand holding the cut in his hand, and his bottom right hand holding his bruised bottom left hand. He seemed to be in some kind of dinning room. In the middle was a long table. Three candle's were placed the same distance away from each other on the table. A painting that was hung on the left side of the room caught Randall's eye. He went over and looked at it. It was a monster lizard like him. He seemed allot older seemed to be taller than Randall, and had blue eyes. He seemed to be working on a machine.

Randall:...Dad?...

Voice: Yes...

Randall turned seeing Randolph materialized in a chair.

*

Sully: 2 minutes!!!!!

Mike:!!! Try that one!

Boo: No that that again!

Mike: Oh...

Sully:...???

Voice: (Whisper) The red lever....

Sully:..???

Sully pulled the red lever down.

Mike: Sully!

Sully tried to pull in back, but it wouldn't move.

Boo: Look!

The timer switched to 10:00.

Mike: That didn't stop it!

Sully: But it gave us more time....

*

Randall:....

Randolph got up, as if acting that the actions he had done a couple minutes ago didn't happen.

Randolph: Years ago brother....this home was ours as well...

Randall:????

Randolph: This place brings back memories....

Randall decided to take this time to rest as his brother was talking, so he went along with it.

Randall: Our home?

Randolph: I don't remember allot...but...

Randolph: Our family and Readagar's are....sort of friends....

Randolph circled around the table toward Randall slowly.

Randolph: When Readagar's family died...

Randolph: His father gave him and us Boggs' the mansion...

Randall:...

He looked back at the picture.

Randall: I...can't let you do what you are doing....

Randolph: Ohh brother you can't stop it..

Randall: I can't kill you....but I'll stop you...

Randolph: Same for me....

Randolph: I wont go easy on you...

Randall: Sure!

*

7 minutes and counting....

Sully had found another way behind the extractor that led to a long hall of door's and was now looking for Fungus. He had a thought that he could be here because he helped Randall build the extractor.

Sully: Locked......locked! Dang!

Sully turned the knob of another door and it opened. It looked like a bed room. There was a table, a desk, a few chairs and a bed. But something caught his eye. On a desk on the right side near the door were two similar gold and silver boxes, music boxes. He could see notes attached to them, one said "To Randolph" and the other said "To Randall", no signature of the giver.

Sully:????

*

In the dinning room, every piece of silver wear and all other objects were scattered on the floor, the only thing not touched was the lone painting. Randall and Randolph were attached the side wall's, opposite from each other.

Randall: (Huff) (Wheeze)

Randolph: (Breathing deeply)

Randolph: Had....had enough!?

Randall: No way!

Randolph: Fine!

Randolph slithers into the doorway near him, and Randall follows. The next room was a kitchen. Many utensils were hung and placed out. As soon as he entered he ducked behind a long cupboard table. No sign of Randolph. Randall sat his back against the cupboard door, still breathing fast from his last fight.

Randall:...

Voice: Time to do some cooking!

Randall looked up to see Randolph form on the cupboard table, with a knife in each hand.

Randall:!!!!

He rolled to dodge, as Randolph dug the two higher knifes into the cupboard and pulled them out. Randall got up and backed away, looking for a weapon of his own. Randolph trailed down slowly on the table towards him.

Randall:!!!!...Ah....

He picked up some kind of long metal object. Randolph stopped and stared at him...

Randolph: How pathetic....using a wood cutter...

Randall: Good enough!

He swat it at Randolph, but he jumped and grabbed two utensils that were hung on some metal bars connected to the ceiling, and the strike missed. Randall looked up at him to see Randolph kick him in th face, sending him flying back to the ground dropping the cutter. Randolph got down and went to him.

Randolph: I like to play fair with you...

He stabbed the knifes into the nearest wooden cupboard and went towards Randall.

*

Sully search, but couldn't find Fungus.

Sully: Maybe he's not h...

(Scream!)

Sully: That's him!

He ran as fast as he could to a door, where the sound was coming from. But inside...

Sully: Ranft, Jerry, George!!???

It wasn't them, they were clones standing in metal cages, Fungus was tied up near one.

Fungus: Sully!

Sully went over and untied him.

Fungus: What are you doing here?

Sully: We need you to help us stop the machine!

*

Randall jumped as his brother dove for him, but hit one of the cabinets. Randolph quickly recovered and was trying to hit Randall with his tail and feet, but Randall could focus on them, until a Randolph's tail hit his front feet, causing Randall to back against a wall, this gave Randolph time to hit him left across the face, knocking him down. Randall fall's but then did a slid kick, knocking Randolph down as well.

*

Outside in the town, in the top of some kind of bell tower, Slade stood watching the mansion. A window's in the mansion were glowing red, meaning either a break in or something else.....Slade straightened his glasses.

Slade:....

He jumped off, but then disappeared as he fell.

*

Fungus: Ok...umm....

Sully had brought Fungus back, and they were now trying to figure out how to stop the machine.

Fungus: It may be this one!

Boo: You sure!?

Mike: Who cares!

Sully: Press it!

He was about to when....

Voice: Stop!

They turned to see Readagar holding the gun in his top right hand. Ectoplasm was dripping from the cut in his head.

Readagar: You...cannot...stop....it

Readagar: I cannot let...you...

He pulled the trigger.

All:!!!!

(Click)

All:????

Readagar:....(Laugh) Empty....

Readagar's body swayed a bit.

Readagar: Guess he was bluffing....

Readagar dropped the gun, then he himself fell.

Sully:???

He slowly moved over to him.

Sully:...

He could see Readagar seemed exhausted, maybe because of the cut.

Sully: You guys have anything I could use to..

Mike: Sully!?

Boo ripped a small piece of her sleeve off and went to Sully. She gave it to him and he wrapped it around Readagar's wound.

Mike: Fine..

Sully:...!!! Fungus press it!

Fungus:?? Oh! 

Fungus presses the switch but nothing happens.

All:!!!!

Fungus: I'm sure this is the one!

*

Randolph had already left the kitchen. Randall now entered on the second floor, using some stairs. He entered what seemed to be a library, windows were to the left side. Randall used his left eye to see that it was the back part of the mansion that led to an ocean. Randall then turned back to see Randolph behind a table, one that is used for reading, and seemed to be waiting. Randolph to had bruises on him.

Randall: Please Randolph, stop this!

Randolph: Sorry I can not...

Behind Randolph, Randall could see a couple boxes.

Randall: (Why would he......The shut off mechanism must be in one of those!)

Randolph: As soon as this is over brother....we'll dispose of those idiots down stairs

Randall: I would like that....but..

Randall: That doesn't solve the problem!

He rushed at Randolph, but when he got to him, they clamped there hands together. Randall then kick him near his stomach, letting him reach one of the boxes, inside was a switch, he pressed it and nothing happen.

Randall: Huh?

(Slam!)

Randolph punched him in the face, plopping him down on the floor on his side. Randall shook his head and was met with a kick to the face, hitting him against a book shelf. Randall got up and laid his back against the case. Randolph edged toward him.

Randall:!!! Huh?...ah...

He could see some of the books stop from shaking on a shelf above the one his back was against, meaning they could fall. Randall smiled a bit, when his brother got near him, he it the shelf hard with his two bottom elbows.

Randolph: Huh?...Ahh!

Randall moved as a mountain of books fell on Randolph.

Randall: Your not the only one with tricks!

He ran to one of the other boxes and opened it, another switch was in it, he pressed it and yet again nothing happen.

Randall:???...!!!

He could see Randolph getting out. Randall then opened the middle box and noticed that there was a flashing red button inside.

Randall: Ah...

Randolph: Don't touch that!

Randolph got out and dove for Randall. They each were slammed onto the floor. Randolph got up and stomped his foot where Randall was, but missed. Randall rolled and got up himself.

Randolph: I will not let you destroy it!

Randolph grabbed Randall's arms with his hands. Randolph then used his head to hit Randall's face.

(Wack!)

Randall: Ehh!

Given that time, Randolph slapped his tail against Randall's chest making him hit a case.

Randolph: Sorry about this!

He jumped and his tail stretched out and grabbed the bookshelf's top binding and pulled it, causing the shelf to fall on Randall.

(Slam!!)

Randall's head was the only thing that showed.

Randolph: Don't worry...I'll get you out when its over...

Randolph turned to a speaker that was attached to a wall in the room.

Voice from speaker: 2 minutes and counting....

Randolph: Good....

Randall: Ehh!

His body seemed crushed by the pressure...but...then...

Randall: Ehh! (Randall...)...huh?

It wasn't his thoughts, it was another voice in his head.

Randall: (Come on pal you can do this....)

Randall: (Yeah Randy...)

Randall now had his own thoughts back. He then moved a bit, the shelf moved a bit.

Randall:!!!!

He slithered out of it.

Randolph: This it...you'll like your place Ran....

He turned.

(SLAM!)

A punched clobbered him into a case.

Randolph: Ehh!....How did....No! Don't!!!!

Randall slowly approached the box.

Randolph: Randall d....!!!!

Randall pushed it.

Randolph:!!!!!!!!!

*  
Fungus kept pushing the button.

Mike: Well there all dead!  
Sully: Err!

He walked over and slammed his fist on the button.

(EERRRRRRRSSSSSHHHHHH)

All:!!!!

The machines pipes closed, and the steam coming from it slowly disappeared.

Mike: !!!! That's my Sully!

Boo: We did it!

Fungus seemed to drop dead.

Sully: (Laughing!) We did it!

Fungus: Phew....

*

Randolph: Why did you activate it!

Randall:??? I stopped you!

Randolph: Its over!

He went to the window near himself.

Randall: Brother please....I...

Randolph: That did shut off the machine because of its purpose!

Randall:????

Randolph: You activated the self-destruct!

Randal: What!

Randolph: I was checking to make sure you didn't activate it!

He moved closer to the window.

Randolph: You ruined everything!!!!!

Randall:!!! Wait Randolph! What are you....!

Randolph: Until we meet again brother...goodbye...

Randall took steps closer.

Randall: Randolph no!

He did what he knew he would do. Randolph used his elbows to smash the glass window...and he jumped out.....

Randall: RANDOLPH!!!!!!!!

He ran over to the window....but noticed no sign of him. Randall got down on his front knees, and used his right hands to make sure he didn't fall....

Randall: Brother!!!!!!

He cried.....

Randall: Why! Why!.....

He closed his eyes.

Randall: Brother......

(Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!)

Randall:....

Voice from speaker: Self-destruct will activate in 5 minutes....

Randall:....

He got up, his eyes still tearing.

Randall: Brother....I'll find you....

Randall: I.....forgive you....

He took one last look....then slowly moved away...

*

Fungus: We got to get out of here!!!!

The four headed to the door.

Sully: Wait!

They stopped and turned to see Sully placing Readagar on his back.

Readagar:...ehh....

*

Randall slowly paced through the second floor trying to find a short cut to the exit. He found only one door that caught his interest. He entered it and found himself in a control room, a lone rectangular window was placed in the front. Thorough the window, Randall could see the mansion's entrance hall.

Randall:.....Huh?

He noticed the others approach the door.

*

Boo: Ehh! Its locked!

Fungus: Were going to die!

Mike: I forgot about that!

Speaker voice: Sullivan!?

Sully: Huh?....Randall!?

He looked to his right to see a rectangle window up near the ceiling. Randall was in it holding a speaker.

Randall: I have the controls to unlock it!

Randall: But it has to be held manually....

Mike: Meaning?

Randall: Meaning.....I have to stay...

All: What!!!!!!????

Sully: Randall no!

Randall held down a switch with one of his spare hands, which unlocked the door.

Voice in speaker: 1 minute till detonation!

The other three slowly went out.

Sully: Randall you got to get out of here!

Randall: I wouldn't make it anyhow...this glass is unbreakable....

Sully: But...!

Randall: Sorry Sullivan...but, go now!!!

Sully:....

Randall: Go!!!!!!

Sully:....

Sully heads out.....

Randall: (Sigh)....

*

The three rushed back to town. Sully turned to see if Randall was following but he wasn't. When they got to the town....

Sully: Ok! I'm going back in for Ran....

(RRRKKKKK!)

Sully turned to the mansion.

(KKKKKKKAAAAAAAABBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!)

(SSSSHHHHHEEEHHHH)

The buildings right side blew, wood and stone blew in an explosion. Then the bottom halve exploded, causing the second floor to collapse into the first floor. Dust, gravel, stone, smoke, and fire covered the buildings area.

All:!!!!!!!!!!!

reptile: Someone call the fire department!

reptile2: And hospital vans! Someone may have been in there!

Mike: Someone was.....

Boo: I...I can't believe it.....

Fungus: B-B-Boss.....

Sully: Randall....It can't be.....

Mike: Sully...I'm sorry...

Sully: Why.....

Boo:....

They all starred at the burning mansion.......

Sully:.......

Randall dead!!?!??!?!

He may actually very well be. And is Randolph dead? What will happen in the last chapter.......


	12. Christmas

The ending of this story is a touching one. I really liked this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. R&R. Oh and if you see the title before reading this paragraph, just pretend that in th Monster dimension that they are a month ahead of us, I didn't want to keep you all waiting until the Human timed Christmas.

Chapter 12 Christmas

Readagar was sent to the nearest hospital for treatment. Everyone else was at some helicopters that were sent in to take them back to M.I......but Sully was at the mansion site. It seemed for hours that he looked around, but there was no sign of Randall.

Sully: Randall!

No reply....

Sully: No he can't be....gone....

He stood there in the wind brushing his fur...

Sully:......Randall....

*  
The group looked down in at the copter floor, thoughts of guilt and sorrow. When they reached M.I. they entered the building and....

Celia: Googleybear!!!!!

Celia appeared first and went over and hugged Mike with all her might as they each stepped in. The other employees of M.I. came over.

Celia: We were all worried about you!!!!

Sully:....

Mike: Yeah well we made it!

They got various compliments and questions and congratulations, Sully made the rest understand about Boo. But then....Ranft came over to them.

Ranft: Hey....where's Randall?

The laughter of the four stopped....

Sully:.....

Mike: He's....he's....

Fungus came out and said it.

Fungus: Gone....

Everyone besides the four: (GASP!)

Jerry: What!!!!!

Ranft: It can't be!!!!

The joy then returned to sorrow. But then to forget the much sorrow, other monsters led them to Laugh Floor H, where a big Christmas party was waiting. Mike, Sully, Boo, and Fungus were given gifts, other monsters as well. Mike, Boo, and Fungus for got there sorrow....but....Sully didn't. Sully seemed like he couldn't be around anybody at the moment...so Sully slowly walked out unnoticed.

Sully:...

He trailed up the hall, then came to Scare Floor F....

Sully: Huh?

He noticed a door hooked up in a station.

Sully:!!!!

He rushed over and opened it. No one was inside. He tried not to wake the kid. 

Sully: Randall?...Randall?....

No reply..

Sully:...

He closed the door.

Sully: (Someone playing a joke....)

He turned and was about to head back....

(CRRRKKK)

Sully:.....

He turned, and as if seeing a ghost...Sully jumped back.

Sully: RANDALL!!!!!!!!

It was Randall.

Randall(Sarcastically happy): Sullivan....

Sully hugged him.

Randall: Ehh!....Sullivan...don't...

Sully backed away and noticed that his both of his left arms were in a sling.

Sully: I thought you were.....!?!?!

Randall: No, no...I'm fine....

Randall:....Someone found and rescued me before the explosion....

Sully: Your alive,....I...had a feeling you could be somehow....

Randall: Yeah well....

Sully: Oh you want me to tell....?

Randall: Not now....some I think wouldn't care....

Randall:....hmph...Christmas seemed to not do to much for me...

Randall: My brothers gone....and lost my home....What else... 

Sully: Come on....Christmas doesn't leave out nobody....see....

He revealed a small rectangle present from his hand.

Sully: Happy Christmas Randall.....

Randall: For....for me?

Sully nodded as Randall placed it in his bottom right hand as his top one open it...

Randall:!!! Oh...Sullivan...

He used his top hand to lift out the music box addressed to him....

Randall: I...I don't know what to say....

No one has ever given Randall a gift by anyone he knew before, especially one with as much meaning as what he had received.

Sully: I got it before we got out....

Sully: What now....for you Randall?

Randall: Wait....till...my arms heal...

He was trying to make words, but he was still stuck on the gift from Sully.

Sully: Well...later on were doing Mike's play....I'd be glad to invite you...

Randall:????

Sully: Its called...

Sully: "Put that thing back were it came from, or so help me"....

Randall: Funny title...

Randall: But...I have things to think about...

He looked at the music box.

Randall: Many things....

Sullies sorrow was gone now. He had no idea that he actually cared so much for Randall. Probably because of the past day's together.....

Randall: Well...I need....to get home...

Randall: Thanks...Sullivan...

It took him allot to say those words. Randall turned and was about to go...

Sully: Randall....

Randall: Yeah?..

Sully: Before you go...here...

Sully went over to his old station and picked up something, then handed it to Randall. It was a plaque. It said "Top Scarer Award".

Randall:!!!!

Sully: How about you come back to work? We need scarers too...

Randall: But....

Sully: You deserve it more than I do...

Randall:.....

Sully: Well...I'll see you for work tomorrow...

Randall placed the plaque under his bottom right arm as his other held the music box.

Randall: I'll be here...You'll see..

Randall walks out, waving bye to Sully. Sully waved goodbye as well.

Sully: Goodbye, buddy....

After what they have been through.....Sully now considered Randall a friend to him.....

*

M.I. Auditorium

Everyone was watching Mikes play....again. It was fun repeating the story of Mike and Sullies past adventure, but people thought it was a play that didn't really happen. After about an hour, Sully was behind the curtain watching the scene the scene where Mike was locked into the extractor chair, and Smitty playing Randall came up. The audience booed at the scene, that's when...something unexpected happened.

(PPPPPRRRRRWWHHHHH)

The lights turned off.

All: (Gasp)

Mike's voice: Huh?

(Rustle)

Voice: Ow! Hey!

The lights turned on.

Mike:!!!!!

Smitty was on the ground in front of the stage. In Smittys place was Randall, his arms healed.

All: (Gasp)

Randall: Booing? Me?

Randall: I think not....

He turned his face to Mike.

Mike:!!!!

Randall:(Laughing!)

He showed his trademark grin as the scene blackened.

****

EPILOUGE

Sully continued to be the manager for M.I., and he gave Randall the job as top scarer in Scare Floor F, even placing his standing score back up. Mike and Celia were engaged for marriage. Boo went back home to her family, who was waiting that Christmas for her, they were thankful to have her back. Readagar recovered and used his money to rebuild the Viper/Boggs manor which was complete after Christmas because he had hired reptilian builders. For saving his life, Readagar regretted about his motives and was forgiven by Sully, Randall, and the rest. Readagar and Randall were now the best of friends because Readagar wouldn't break the honor of the Vipers to hurt a Boggs. And Randall had regained his position as top scarer in the company and received the sole respect he dissevered from his fellow employees. Randolph Boggs was considered dead, but....Randall knew....his brother was still alive. Randall had a feeling that something was going to change.....for both, and maybe all, of them.....

****

THE END?

Hooray! My story's done! I really enjoyed writing this story. I hope everyone, readers and reviewers alike, enjoyed this story. I really like writing all these story's placed into the Monsters Inc. section, and I hope you have enjoyed them all. I may include deleted scene's later on and I will start updating the next story. 

Sean: Until next time....

Randall: Well meet again!

Sully: Happy Christmas!

Mike: Oh Smootsiepoo! Mistletoe!

Celia kisses him.

Sean: (Laughing) Happy early Christmas everyone!

Randall: Dito! 


End file.
